No One Can Stop Us Now
by moraco
Summary: The sequel to To Love A Master. Harry and Severus' life after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry/Severus. Mpreg *COMPLETE*
1. We Are All Made Of Stars

A/N: I'm back again, and this time with a new fic. Well actually it's not really new, just the sequel to 'To Love a Master', so if you're new to the story line and just stumbling along this fic, go back and read 'To Love a Master' first. To my lovely wonderful great reviewers whom have all read and actually liked 'To Love a Master' here's something new for ya to take a read at.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: *tries to find a pair of boots from under her bed* I don't know how it happens but it seems like stuff gets under this blasted bed that I never put there. And because the stuff mysteriously gets up under there my mum and dad think I purposely shove things under my bed when I'm cleaning my room, but it's not true.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 1  
  
We Are All Made Of Stars ~  
  
Weeks continued to pass since the great final battle. Severus had woken up and was doing well. Harry had seen all of his friends before they left the school to spend time with their families. They had insisted on staying until they were sure Harry was well.  
  
Harry managed to find a day to visit the burrow so that Mrs. Weasley would be more at ease than what he'd heard from Ron. She had insisted he stay the rest of the summer, but Harry revealed to the Weasley household about Severus and the fact that they were to be married, hopefully sometime in the near future. The news gave Mrs. Weasley quite a shock, but she realized why Harry wanted to go back to Hogwarts so much and quit badgering him.  
  
Harry had gotten Hermione to help him with developing the film from his camera the wizarding way. When he got them all printed he looked at the pictures he'd taken that one faithful morning before the battle. He made extra prints of Seamus and Dean's pictures and found beautiful frames to put them in and sent them to the boys' families. He put all the pictures in his photo album. There was one he liked the most of all though. Before he'd gone to the burrow with Ron and Draco, he'd talked Draco into taking a picture of him and Severus, and talked Severus into getting his picture taken period. In the picture they were outside by the lake. Severus was leaning up against a tree smiling with his legs spread apart and Harry was sitting in between them. Occasionally picture Harry would turn around and place a kiss on picture Severus' nose.  
  
Harry had been to talk with Dumbledore about what had happened and how Voldemort had been destroyed, but the old man had no answers to what happened, except that it had something to do with love, similar to the first time he'd had the Avada Kedavra curse cast on him. Albus also informed him that the professors whom had died were two that he'd never had for any classes. Harry felt worse to know that they'd died for him without him even knowing who they were. During the same talk, Harry talked to Albus about getting married to Severus.  
  
'I don't know when exactly we're going to get married, but he said after graduation. I don't really know too much about getting married in the wizarding world,' Harry admitted.  
  
'Well I am actually licensed to marry people,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'You are?'  
  
'Yes, something I looked into before becoming a professor here at Hogwarts. I've had my license since I was in my twenties. That's been quite some time, and for me, that's saying something.'  
  
'If I talk to Severus about it and he agrees, would you marry us?'  
  
Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling more than Harry had ever seen them. 'I'd be more than happy to.'  
  
Harry smiled and later went back down to Severus', and now as well his, rooms in the dungeons.  
  
~  
  
Severus had been in his office working, and came home to Harry glomping him as soon as he walked in the door. Severus was a bit annoyed, because he hated when Harry surprised him like this, but it was the happiest he'd seen his fiancé in weeks, so he just smiled.  
  
'I have great news Severus!'  
  
Severus went to go sit on the couch where Harry joined him. 'Well, what is it?'  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and began placing kisses down his jaw line and between kisses told him, 'I know who's going to marry us.'  
  
'I'd been meaning to make those arrangements myself, but since you're obviously so happy about it, who?'  
  
'Dumbledore.'  
  
'He can do that?'  
  
Harry nodded. 'Yes. I told him I'd love him to marry us and that I'd talk to you about it.' Severus caught Harry's lips in a simple sweet kiss. 'So have you set a date yet?'  
  
'Of course not, silly,' Harry said. 'I've got to leave something for you to do.'  
  
'How about July 3rd. That should give you enough time to invite anyone you want and for me to make some other arrangements as well,' Severus suggested.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Severus. 'Brilliant.' He got up from the couch and ran over to the desk where he pulled out blank pieces of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill.  
  
Severus turned to look at him. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Invitations of course.'  
  
'Already?'  
  
'Of course. It's only a few weeks away. I don't want anyone planning to be out of the country during my wedding. You should get started one who you'll invite as well,' Harry told him.  
  
Severus smiled lay down on the couch where he took a short nap while Harry scratched away at his invitations. He knew he'd need his strength for what he and Harry would probably end up doing later tonight.  
  
~  
  
Weeks passed and Harry and Severus were both working on the final arrangements for their wedding. They had decided it was to be a strictly quiet ceremony, guests only, no press, and hopefully no one who'd been invited had even tipped the press about Harry and Severus' relationship. Harry invited everyone he could think to call friend, and all the professors at Hogwarts, and of course both Sirius and Remus. Many of the guests had had no clue about the relationship at all so Harry did a lot of explanatory notes on his invitations.  
  
Ron and Draco had suggested bachelor parties, but Harry and Severus both refused, not really being much of the partying type, and also to prevent accidentally tipping off the press.  
  
~  
  
It was the night before the wedding. Ron being Harry's best man, had come to stay the night at Hogwarts to make sure Harry didn't see Severus before the ceremony the next day. They stayed up half the night due to the fact Harry was so excited he couldn't sleep.  
  
'I can't believe it, Ron.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm getting married tomorrow,' Harry said.  
  
'Yah, Harry I know. I think that's the millionth time tonight you've told me something I already know.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Ron, I'm just excited and happy is all.  
  
'I know you are,' Ron told him. 'I just envy you a bit.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You're getting married to someone you love. I'm happy for you and wish I could be as happy as you are.'  
  
'Ron, you've got Draco. I'm sure I'll be standing at the end of the aisle watching you come up it to meet Draco someday. It just depends on which of you get your nerves up first.'  
  
'You know how I am Harry. I don't think I could be the one to ask.'  
  
'Then maybe I need to have a little talk with your beloved, since I've seen his bravery many a time more than yours,' Harry teased.  
  
'You'd better not.'  
  
'I'm only joking.'  
  
'You know, Harry, it's two in the morning. The ceremony's at eleven am. You'd better try to get some sleep,' Ron suggested.  
  
'I suppose you're right,' Harry said. He stood from the couch where he and his best friend had been sitting and went to the bedroom where there were two four poster beds set up since they were sharing the room for the night at Hogwarts to keep Harry away from Severus.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Okay that's where I'm gonna leave off on the first chapter of this fic. Look forward to the wedding and that little something Poppy was wanting to see Harry about in the next chapter. Please be lovely kind readers and leave me some reviews. I love hearing what people have to say and just adore everyone who reviews my fics. 


	2. Bouncing Off the Walls

A/N: All I can say is WOW. One really big WOW. I came home this evening and there's all these reviews. I'm amazingly red right now from all the kind things said, so I decided to start cracking on this second chapter here as soon as I could.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: wheh, thanks for the forgiveness. I had a feeling someone might not have liked how I ended the last chapter of TLaM but I'm glad that you so far like the sequel. Something happening at the ceremony? Sadly I have to disappoint you but there's still greatness held in this chapter and it's even longer than usual I believe  
  
sev1970: thanks and since you're so anxious, here's the next chapter for ya  
  
Lei Dumbledore: so glad you like it. Well here's what comes next.  
  
Katy999: I knew you of all my readers would be thoroughly excited. Thanks for the kind words and here's some more of what you've been demanding.  
  
Aurelius: To tell the truth, I don't fully know what I'm gonna be writing in this sequel yet. I mean a lot of people know there's Mpreg to come and well it looks as though Harry and Sev will be getting married, but other than that I'm just kind of winging it and going with the flow of what the voices in my head tell me to put into words.  
  
Clover: *blushes profusely* it's one of your favourites? Wow.I love you (not to say that I don't love all my readers and reviewers). Thanks for all the kind words.  
  
cleverstar11: Thanks a lot and I'm gonna keep writing. I don't quite know what the bump is about but thanks all the same.  
  
kittykat52788 : yah, I'm excruciatingly sorry about that last chapter being so short. I keep trying and trying to make my chapters longer, but it's not working.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: When you sit down with a cup of juice, play some good music, and start writing a story, nothing else matters except your pleasure in the way you spend your leisure time, your satisfaction with your work and all those who will soon read your work.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 2  
  
Bouncing Off the Walls ~  
  
The day had come. Harry had woken up and been bouncing around the room driving Ron nuts, getting ready. About 9:00AM there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ron walked up to the door. 'Who is it?'  
  
'None other than the godfather of the groom, or rather one of the grooms.'  
  
'There's nobody with you, is there Sirius?' Ron asked cautiously trying to be the best best man he could.  
  
'No, no one around here that's not supposed to see Harry.'  
  
Ron opened the door and Sirius entered the room. 'Now where's my godson?'  
  
'In the bedroom going crazy.' Ron motioned towards the bedroom door.  
  
Sirius opened the door to see Harry standing in front of a full length mirror admiring the white set of dress robes he was wearing. They were beautiful with a lovely design embroidered in brilliant green on the edges and back.  
  
'I've never seen a more stunning Potter,' Sirius said.  
  
Harry looked back and smiled at the sight of his godfather. 'Sirius!' Harry ran over and gave him a big hug. 'I'm so happy to see you. You never answered my letter. I was so afraid you weren't coming, and you're even early.'  
  
'Harry you're my godson. I may not like Snape, but if he makes you happy, I can't deny you of happiness. I'll just have to learn to get along with him somehow,' Sirius told him.  
  
Harry smile widened. 'Excellent.'  
  
'I had planned on possibly helping you get ready, but it seems as though you've already managed that yourself.' Sirius sat down on one of the beds and Harry sat beside him.  
  
'I was so excited when I woke up that I just had to get ready already,' Harry explained. 'After this is all over, I'm going to have to apologize to Ron though. Not only did I keep him up all night, but I woke him up early this morning.'  
  
'I see. Well, let's give him another hour before we start ushering him into his robes for the ceremony.'  
  
'Agreed.' Harry said.  
  
Harry and Sirius sat for another hour and talked. Sirius told Harry stories about his parents' wedding. Harry pulled out his photo album for a few visual aids. When an hour had passed that drug Ron, protesting as the red head was, into the bedroom and forced him to get dressed so he'd be ready in time for the ceremony.  
  
~  
  
The great hall had been decorated in accordance to the wedding ceremony. Severus stood up at the front of the hall, dressed in his very best black dress robes, next to, none other than Remus Lupin. Severus had refused to tell Harry whom he'd asked to be his best man. He was shocked that Lupin had even agreed. Severus had of course apologized greatly for all the things he'd done in the past before asking him. The only reason he asked though was that Remus was the closest thing he ever had to a friend, even though he ended up being a werewolf and all.  
  
Before long, Ron entered though one of the side doors at the front of the hall and took his respectable place on the other side of Severus opposite of Remus. Ron didn't quite fancy walking up the aisle, like Harry was going to. He was a little shocked to see his former DADA teacher was the other man's best man.  
  
After everyone had taken their seats Ginny Weasley began to play an organ that had been set on the left side of the hall. She'd adored the organ since she found out it was what muggles played at wedding ceremonies, which of course to Ginny weddings were truly romantic.  
  
Albus had come out of one of the side doors and taken his place behind a podium. The attendees all stood to see the Harry in his beautiful white dress robes being escorted up the aisle by his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius presented Harry to Severus and leaned close to Severus ear and whispered, 'Take care of him. You both have my blessing.'  
  
The ceremony went all as it should have. Harry and Severus both said their vows and when came the time the best men pulling rings out of their pockets for their groom to put on the other's finger.  
  
And to finalize the ceremony, Harry and Severus, did nothing more than, of course, kiss.  
  
It was like no kiss that either of them had ever experience before, even coming from each other. There was some sort of magic involved. Harry could feel it searing through him and it made him all warm and fuzzy all over. It had obviously done the same to Severus considering the man was smiling, and not just in front of him, but in front of a whole room of people, who were standing and clapping.  
  
Albus clapped his hands, and there were now small tables set up around the room, a large table full of food and beautiful cake. Most of the middle of the room was clear of furniture and obviously for dancing as it had been used before for the Yule Ball.  
  
Lovely music began playing out of nowhere and everyone watched Harry and Severus. They were both still quite caught up in each other, when Ron nudged Harry. 'It's time for you two to dance.'  
  
Harry looked around to see everyone staring. It was a little intimidating. Severus led and they danced. Sirius had jokingly asked Harry for the next dance as a godfather of the groom dance, but Harry refused, knowing the man was joking and commented 'I'd feel a little too silly dancing with you, Sirius, even though it is somewhat resembling a muggle wedding tradition.'  
  
As the night went on a few of the guests got a little drunk. Harry could tell that Ron and Draco had both had a little too much seeing as they were heavily snogging in the corner. Hermione had had to stop them from undressing each other more than once during the reception. Harry had refused the last glass of champagne he'd been offered feeling quite giggly himself. At one point he thought that Madame Pomfrey had given him a very dirty look when he was drinking a glass of champagne earlier.  
  
~  
  
The reception ended and Harry and Severus resided to their chambers for the night. They of course commenced to doing what any newly married couple would probably do. They began undressing each other the moment they walked through the door.  
  
'Do you have any idea how sexy you looked in those robes?' Severus asked as he'd just shed the last of Harry's robes.  
  
'Probably not half as sexy as I look out of them,' Harry suggested.  
  
'Quite right.'  
  
As they made it to the bed they rolled over a few times until they found a position they both liked which ended up being with Harry on top of his new husband. Harry proceeded in placing kisses down the other man's chest, taking time to show some attention to the hardened nipples that resided there. Harry made his way down to a throbbing member that was in serious need of attention.  
  
Harry licked his lover's shaft, exerting a gasp from his lover. He then took it into his mouth and sucked on it, like a school girl would a lollipop, and massaged it with his tongue.  
  
Severus put his hands in Harry's hair. 'Harry, stop,' he moaned.  
  
Harry stopped what he was doing and took his mouth from Severus erection, kissing the tip before he looked up at his lover. 'What is it, Severus? Did I do something wrong?' Harry crawled up to where he was looking Severus in the eyes.  
  
'No, love. You've been doing everything perfectly.' Severus captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss before speaking again. 'That's just not the way I want to come for the first time with you as my husband.'  
  
'Oh is that all? You had me worried there for a second,' Harry admitted.  
  
Severus flipped Harry over onto his stomach and straddled the younger man's hips. He reached in the drawer of the bedside table, and extracted a bottle of lubricant. He spread a generous amount on his fingers before putting it on top of the bedside table. He coated his aching hardness and then proceeded in the process by probing Harry's opening with his finger. He then added another finger and scissored them to prepare Harry for what was to come. All the while Harry gasping and moaning. Severus removed his fingers and replaced them sheathing his sword. He started slowly, and then began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and harder into the body under him each time.  
  
Harry was enjoying this very much. He couldn't keep his pleasure in, and ended up screaming as he came from the sheer pleasure of being penetrated by the man he loved. Severus soon came inside Harry after the younger man had. He pulled himself from Harry and rolled over onto the bed beside Harry, he looked at him smiling. Severus leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing his wand from his discarded robes, and cast a self cleaning spell over them and the bed. He held Harry and they curled up together under the sheets.  
  
'I think I'm going to like being married to you,' Harry whispered.  
  
Severus kissed Harry's forehead. 'As am I to you. Love you.'  
  
'Love you too,' Harry said sleepily.  
  
Severus felt the younger man fall asleep in his arms and drifted off himself not too long after.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Harry awoke feeling very sick. He was going to puke. He quickly untangled himself from Severus and burst into the bathroom where he found the toilet to be his new best friend.  
  
Harry's waking woke Severus as well. He saw Harry flee into the bathroom and decided it would be customary for him to check on his new husband. He grabbed his black silk bathrobe and put it on. He grabbed Harry's green one and carried it into the bathroom with him. He kneeled down behind Harry and placed the robe over the younger man's shoulders as he stared into the toilet.  
  
'That didn't feel very good at all,' Harry muttered. He flushed the toilet and with Severus' help stood. 'I'm, sorry, did I wake you up?'  
  
'It's alright. Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey,' Severus suggested.  
  
'Nah, I'll be fine. I probably just had a little too much champagne.'  
  
'If you say so. You should see her soon though. She asked me two days ago if I could talk to you about letting her examine you. Something about she wanted to check on something she thought might have happened during the final battle,' Severus said.  
  
'Well, frankly I don't like the hospital wing, despite popular demand, so when I actually do get sick, or break something, THEN she can give me an examination,' Harry told Severus.  
  
'I'm not going to argue with you as long as you promise when you really are sick that you will go and see her.'  
  
'I promise,' Harry said grabbing his toothbrush and some toothpaste.  
  
'I'll go see what I can do about breakfast,' Severus said, leaving the bathroom as Harry began brushing his teeth to get the awful taste of regurgitated acid out of his mouth.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I sort of lied. I didn't expect this chapter to run quite this long, so I'm saving Harry seeing Pomfrey for one more chapter. The wedding took a lot of time to get through...also I'm very sorry for the dorky saying and innuendoes during that lovely scene after the reception. Anyways, as always let me know what you think my dropping me a review. And if ya'll ever feel like emailing someone I'm always here and don't get enough email and also please send any ideas my way, cause my brain only works to a certain extent and when I've got ideas my mind works faster causing my fingers to work faster in writing up a chapter. 


	3. Go Snog a Log

A/N: OMG! Such a large response. I'm so happy people are liking the story, but so far it seems like I'm getting more criticisms about this story than with the last one. I'll get over it though and if you read it then I guess you'll have to get over it too. Anways.  
  
Lei Dumbledore: Thanks a lot. Well, here's the next chapter so feel free to read along and find out.  
  
kittykat52788 : I see what you're saying. If you have issues about the mpreg thing, then uh, well it's your choice to continue on reading the story. I hadn't originally planned on writing the sequel until halfway through the first one and I still have no ideas for any types of enemies or obstacles but I'd really like to do something like that cuase it makes the stories more exciting. Maybe I'll have a chat with my best friend, he's always good for a random idea or two. Heh heh, I wish I lived in the UK but sadly I don't, I just spell thing the proper way.  
  
Marie: Welcome to the clan of reviewers. I think I'm gonna like you. Thanks for your kind comments. Oh I love reading the same kind of stories as you do. I can't claim to be worth a crap at writing them but meh.  
  
**MP**: actually as I've said before the fertility potion did only what the effect was on Harry in that chapter. I'd go into explaining about the fertility potion, but I don't think people want me taking up so much of the first part of this chapter on A/Ns, so if you wanna know the full extent of them e-mail me. Now when asking about the last battle, you've got your nose on the right track. Harry might change roles.I don't know yet though.  
  
blackunicorn: yup yup, I sure did it seems. Well the end of TLaM was just so sad that I had to start quickly on the sequel and try to get happy again so I'd stop crying.  
  
Katy999: thanks. Yup he sure is. You know, I think morning sickness is one thing I'm truly gonna hate when I get pregnant someday.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor : hmmm, I can't think of anything to say in response to your review, but here's what it provoked from me: *profuse giggling commences*  
  
chibi-Tenshi: I know that. The thing you don't know is how long Harry's actually been pregnant. Thanks, though and glad to hear you like it.  
  
frizzy: glad you love it and don't worry you'll find out soon enough, just be patient and read down the page  
  
francis bean: glad you liked it. Here's some more for ya to have a look see at.  
  
Wewh, sorry bout all that guys, but I feel it's in my character to reply to the reviews I'm left and I'd feel kind weird personally emailing everybody cuase some people don't leave an email and I'm afraid some people won't remember what they said or will think I'm weird or something.anyone's free to email me at any time though.I need another email buddy, and it would be great to have one into hp slash fics cause none of my email buddies are. *sigh*  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: *waving home made wizard wand around* Wingardium Leviosa...*sigh* I can't even master a rudimentary skill..stupid cola can just won't levitate.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 3 Go Snog a Log ~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up feeling sick again. He fled for the bathroom waking Severus up again.  
  
Once harry came out of the bathroom he went to the dining area to eat breakfast with Severus.  
  
'You're going to see Madame Pomfrey as soon as you finish eating,' Severus told him.  
  
'Oh, come on, Severus, it's probably just a stomach bug,' Harry said.  
  
'You made me a promise you'd go see Poppy if you were sick, now you're going whether you like it or not,' Severus told him.  
  
Harry sighed as he began to eat his breakfast.  
  
After breakfast they both went to the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Severus was fully dressed, adorning his usual black robes. He looked over at Harry, who wasn't quite so far along in getting his clothing on. Harry was just buttoning up his pants. Severus walked over to Harry by the bed. He picked up Harry's shirt and held it out for Harry to put his arms in.  
  
Harry humoured Severus and slipped his arms into the shirt, which Severus then pulled up onto his shoulders and then wrapped his arms around Harry, buttoning the shirt. 'I think I'm old enough to dress myself,' Harry asid.  
  
'You are,' Severus said, 'but you're going too slow. I'm making sure you go see Poppy before I go to my office to do my work. I have deadlines to keep and I don't much fancy spending my holiday working.'  
  
After finishing with the shirt, Severus helped Harry into his robe.  
  
They left their rooms bound for the hospital wing. They arrived and Severus knocked on Madame Pomfrey's office door.  
  
She answered the door. 'What can I do for you today, Severus?'  
  
Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder, pushing him toward the woman. 'My dear husband is a bit ill. He's also ready for whatever other examinations you might have for him.'  
  
'Come with me,' she told Harry as she began walking toward the room with examination beds.  
  
Severus gave Harry a push until the younger man followed the mediwitch.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed.  
  
'Severus said you were ill. What's been wrong?'  
  
'Well the last two mornings I woke up having to puke,' Harry said.  
  
'I see. Could you lay down for me?'  
  
Harry complied and lay down on the bed where the mediwitch poked him with her wand a few times checking to make sure things were okay with him.  
  
'Hmmm,' she commented.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Well, you seem perfectly healthy, but I want to examine one more thing. I'm going to need you to take your shirt off.' Madame Pomfrey walked into her office and Harry proceeded in taking off his robe and shirt for her return. She came back with a bottle full of some type of cream. She put some on Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry winced as the cold cream touched his skin.  
  
The mediwitch rubbed the cream over Harry's stomach and cast some type of medical spell Harry wasn't familiar with. 'Just as I thought,' she said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Harry, you're pregnant.'  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment and began to laugh.  
  
'I don't see what's so funny,' the mediwitch said in one of her more serious tones of voice.  
  
Harry stopped laughing and looked into her eyes. 'You're not joking?'  
  
'I'm a mediwitch. I don't joke about these things.'  
  
'So I'm pregnant?'  
  
'Yes, and you have been for about a month now.'  
  
'But how? I'm a man. I can't get pregnant!'  
  
'You're not supposed to be able to, but some powerful magic doing was a part of this.'  
  
'Could it have been something to do with when Severus and I were hit by the Avada Kedavra? Dumbledore said he couldn't explain what happened except that it had something to do with love.'  
  
'It's possible judging by how far along you are. I've got many medical journals I'm going to look though to find a way to explain this,' she told him. 'I remember something in medical training about a wizard becoming pregnant in the past before, but I don't know any of the details. For now ask Severus for a morning sickness potion to help. And don't' drink any alcohol, take up any smoking of anything, and no sexual interaction as it seems by my examination you've been taking part in. Any of those things could easily harm your child.'  
  
'How am I going to tell Severus?'  
  
'Just go see him in his office and use three simple words: "I am pregnant",' she suggested.  
  
'I have one more question. Is the baby his, or just mine, or fully magic or what?'  
  
'According to testing, it possesses genetic material from both you and Severus. The only thing the magic did was put it inside of you and make it a space for survival,' she explained. She walked back to her office in search of answers in her medical journals.  
  
Harry put his shirt and robe back on and left the hospital wing. He was in a sort of dazed stupor as he walked down the halls. He finally arrived at the door to Severus' office. He knocked on the door.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'It's me,' Harry aid entering the office.  
  
'Well, did you find out what was wrong?'  
  
'Yah,' Harry said nodding. He walked over to Severus, who was working at his desk. He took the quill out of his husband's hand and set it aside. He then sat on Severus' lap, straddling the other man's legs.  
  
'I thought we agreed you weren't going to bother me during my work I have to do this week so we can leave for home next week.'  
  
Harry cast his eyes downward for a moment. 'I don't know if we'll be getting to go home. It really all depends on if Madame Pomfrey decides if it's okay to leave the castle,' Harry explained.  
  
'Harry what's wrong? It's more than some type of stomach bug isn't it?' Severus asked frantically. He put his hand on Harry's cheek and looked him in the eyes.  
  
'It is more than just a stomach bug, but it's nothing to greatly worry about,' Harry assured him.  
  
'Well, what is wrong with you?'  
  
Harry smiled. 'This is going to be a bit surprising and please don't bug out on me. Also don't think I'm joking because I thought it was a joke at first, but it's not.'  
  
'Okay, okay, get on with it.'  
  
Harry took a deep breath. 'I- I'm going to- to have a baby,' Harry stuttered out.  
  
Severus got the most quizzical look on his face that Harry had ever seen. 'What?'  
  
'I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby. You're going to have a son or a daughter running around in about eight months,' Harry explained.  
  
'So you did say what I thought you said,' Severus commented. 'But how?'  
  
'Pomfrey said powerful magic had a doing in this. I've been pregnant for around a month for what she can tell. The only thing we were able to come to was something happened when that curse hit us during the final battle,' Harry explained.  
  
'Before I blacked out I felt some sort of magical surge going through my body,' Severus told him.  
  
'I did too, I didn't know what it was but I'm guessing it has something to do with this.'  
  
Severus gave Harry a chaste kiss and then leaned his leaned his forehead on Harry's. 'I'm going to be a father.'  
  
Harry lightly chuckled. 'So am I.'  
  
'I'm too old to be a father.'  
  
'Nonsense,' Harry insisted.  
  
'I'm old enough to be your father, which entitles me to be old enough to be the grandfather of your children.'  
  
Harry kissed his husband deeply. 'I don't care how old you are. I love you and you're going to be a wonderful father.'  
  
'Whatever you say.'  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now guys..I'm out of ideas at the moment so I'm gonna post this up and play some flash flash revolution, and maybe some king of fighters 99. if I get bored enough and can find absolutely nothing else to do and have no ideas I'll break down and play some more final fantasy 8 cause I really need to finish that..okay enough of my rambling. Use that review button down there and let me know what you think. I know the title of this chapter was insanely dorky but it was a random phrase I pulled out my arse and liked so if you don't like it then you can 'go snog a log'..ooo I've gotta go add that to my list of random sayings. 


	4. The Wreckoning

A/N: Okay I'm back with a new chapter go me! Sorry it took me so long to get up though cause I was gonna have it up a few days ago, but I ended up helping my brother move and had to go to work and stuff and I was gonna finish it and post it up yesterday but before I finished it I was talking on the phone to one of my friends and he kinda pissed me off and we've seen what can happen to chapters when moraco gets pissed off so I decided to just stop writing last night for fear of doing something I'd regret later, but here's the newest chapter so please enjoy. Now for some review replies.  
  
Francis Bean: ooooo thanks so much. Two of my favourite things too, chocolate frogs and smut stories. More to add to my list of reading. Reminds me I still need to go work on my doujinshi translations cause I gotta find out what elese they're saying rather than the oooos and aaaaas when the characters are doing unmentionable things together.  
  
Bonnie: thanks, glad you like it  
  
Selina: you love it? thanks a lot  
  
Frizzy: yup yup you were right. Well I feel bad for not updating for the past few days keeping my reg. updates going but here's a new chapter. Sorry to say you won't find out how people react yet, but you'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
Crysta-Astra: thank you for the kind comments about the story. Yah well I always see Harry pregnant more because of the two he just seems to be the most effeminate. There actually are fics where Sev gets pregnant though. I've read a few but I don't quite remember what they were but I didn't enjoy Sev being pregnant as much as I do Harry.  
  
Wind Dancer17: thanks so much. I think mainly any reason for criticism early on was because I was trying to cap things and rush to what I really wanted to do with the story I think.  
  
Katy999: thanks so much. Well a plot line is sort of starting to develop, but it's not well thought out yet, but usually I pick up plot lines as I go along so there will be one eventually.  
  
kittykat52788: well yah I figured that much and I'm trying my uberly very hardest to keep it up to snuff and I hope in the end I succeed, but truth be told this fics probably gonna be fluffier than TLaM.it already is actually I think.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Less than a week till my Spring Break! YAY!  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 4 The Wreckoning ~  
  
Harry and Severus talked to Madame Pomfrey about Harry leaving the castle since Harry hadn't thought to ask about it after his examination. 'You can leave the castle for the summer break, but I want Harry to be back here in the castle during the school year so I can keep a close watch on his pregnancy.'  
  
Both agreed and went back to their chambers. Along the way they had a chat as they usually did when they were together.  
  
'What am I going to do when the school year begins?'  
  
'I suppose you can just pick out various leisure activities and pursue them,' Severus suggested.  
  
'It's just that I don't want to be sitting around in our rooms being bored out of my mind for a whole school year,' Harry said. 'I mean I'd planned to live here at the castle with you when the school year started, but I thought I'd have some kind of job somewhere and be in and out. I don't even think anyone would hire someone pregnant for a job, especially not a MAN who's pregnant.'  
  
'Maybe Albus can help you find something,' Severus suggested.  
  
'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask.'  
  
~  
  
The next day, Harry and Severus' last day at Hogwarts for the summer break, Harry went to see Dumbledore to see if the old man had any suggestions about what he could do.  
  
'I can't do any of the things I wanted to do like playing quidditch, now that I'm pregnant, but I want to do something besides sit around this castle during the next school year till this child decides it's time to come out,' Harry explained.  
  
'If you would like a job to make yourself useful around the castle I'd be willing to give you one Harry.'  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the school's headmaster. 'You would give me a job?'  
  
'I'd be more than happy to. Though I have to disappoint you that it won't be as a professor. You've just only graduated yourself,' Albus explained.  
  
'Oh, I'd never expect a teaching job. I think a bit too young for it. What can you offer me though?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
'Madame Pince has been in need of some help for the past few years. You spent many hours in the library during your time here at Hogwarts. I know they were mostly due to Ms. Granger, but I would assume you know where most of the books on certain subjects would be located.'  
  
'You actually think I could make a decent librarian?'  
  
'I think it would be one of the better jobs for you at the castle with the condition you're in. You could also do some research on certain subjects such and just that,' he suggested.  
  
Harry smiled. 'Thank you. I think I could manage spending endless days in the library rather than sitting around being so bored my head hurts.'  
  
Harry said many more thank yous and then went down to his chambers to tell his husband, who should have finished with his work and be preparing for their departure, the good news.  
  
~  
  
Harry entered the portrait hole to find Severus sitting on the couch in front of the fire place reading a book. Harry smiled and went up behind Severus and threw his arms around the older man's neck from behind. 'Good evening.'  
  
'So what is the famous Harry Potter-Snape going to do with his time when we return to Hogwarts?' Severus asked.  
  
'Going to help students find books and such,' Harry replied.  
  
Severus looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'I'm going to be helping Madame Pince out in the library. Dumbledore thought it would be an ideal job for me with my condition since I spent so much time in there trying to find ways of solving the mysteries that plagued Hogwarts and new ways of undermining you, while I was still a student.'  
  
Severus chuckled. Harry went around the couch to sit beside his husband. 'So we're actually going home tomorrow?'  
  
'Yes. Though I don't see why you call it home already when you've barely been there at all,' Severus pointed out.  
  
'Well, it's going to be our home away from Hogwarts. I know it's going to be my first time really living there, but as long as we're together wherever we are, it's going to be home,' Harry explained.  
  
~  
  
The next day Harry and Severus went to the Snape house by way of floo network from Hogsmeade. Harry was relieved they didn't have to go through nearly as much trouble in transit last time they'd come.  
  
They decided to take up residence in Severus' room. This time Harry didn't have to be careful about not being seen so he was up for a tour of the house which Severus offered him. He showed Harry all the rooms in the house except for the room that used to belong to his parents. Harry liked some of the other rooms on the third floor and started talking about how ideal one of them be for a nursery for the baby one night when he and Severus were in bed getting ready to go to sleep soon.  
  
'It's perfect Severus. It's facing toward the west so the baby will probably wake up later than us because the sun won't be shining in on it.'  
  
'Aren't you thinking a little too far ahead into the future?'  
  
'Of course not,' Harry insisted. 'The baby's going to be born at Hogwarts before next summer's break so we're not going to have time to do anything about a nursery until after the baby's born if we don't do it this summer.'  
  
'How about you decide what you want and then we can work on colour schemes and anything else you can think of for it during the first semester, and when we come home for Christmas you can go about your redecorating?'  
  
'Okay,' Harry agreed. He hugged Severus and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
Severus snaked his hands around Harry's waist and responded back with a deep searing kiss that lasted until they were both out of breath. Severus reached his hand down Harry's pyjama pants and caressed his husband's perfectly shaped arse. He slid his hand even further down and placed his index finger at Harry's entrance.  
  
Harry quickly pushed away from Severus. 'Severus we can't. You cant- inside me- it could be dangerous to the baby,' Harry stuttered out a little afraid of his husband's reaction. Harry hadn't told Severus about things that Madame Pomfrey told him not to be doing.  
  
'Is that all? When you jumped back the way you did I wasn't really sure what to think,' Severus admitted.  
  
'Sorry about that,' Harry shyly smiled. The then got up onto his knees and crawled over on top of Severus straddling the man's hips. He leaned down and kissed Severus while working on unbuttoning his husband's pyjama top.  
  
Severus grabbed Harry's hands stopping him. 'Harry, I think that if Madame Pomfrey told you you can't be taken, I don't think she intended for you to take anyone yourself.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Harry, if me shagging you senseless is dangerous to the baby, you shagging me could possibly be just as dangerous. My knee or something could involuntarily hit you in just the wrong place,' Severus explained.  
  
Harry sighed. 'You're right.' Harry lay back down beside Severus wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Severus sighed and pulled Harry as close to him as possible.  
  
'So, you're okay with us not being able to-'  
  
'Yes,' Severus replied. 'Eight more months really isn't that far away is it?'  
  
'I hope not,' Harry replied. 'I miss you already.'  
  
~  
  
A/N: I was going to try to make this chapter longer but I want to leave what else I was gonna write into it for the chapter of going back to Hogwarts after summer, so I stopped here. Please oh wonderful great readers, hit that little button down there and leave me some reviews and answer a question for me cause I'm taking a reviewers poll on something that should happen a tad later on. Should Harry have just one baby, or twins? 


	5. On the Brink Of Hitting Hay

A/N: Well I'm back again with another chapter and for some reason I can't think of anything to say in this opening a/n. Well, I guess that's what sitting up till after midnight writing because you feel like it gets ya.  
  
Draculella: yay, you used kawaii. It's one of my favourite words and the fifth Japanese word I ever learned how to say.  
  
PengiKel: ooo a follwer, always something nice to have. Snape is your idol eh? Coolness. I love sevy, that reminds me with spring break working up I've got a lot of random projects to do, one of them on my list is to devise out a pattern to make a sev plushie. I will have one someday. as far as gender goes, I know, but I'm not going to reveal that information to the readers.it's going to be a surprise.  
  
Blackunicorn: always glad to hear you like it and that you're still liking the fic. What you said was exactly what I was thinking  
  
Ray: thanks.I like the way you vote.  
  
kittykat52788: lol... according to stories my mum and dad never had much trouble with my brothers (they're twins.one of them is actually named Fred)  
  
sev1970: yah well, this is just the kind of way I picture Sev would be about it. I mean it's kind of like one of those things that it seems like no big deal at first and then you come to realize how big of a deal it really is. I don't know if you understand what I'm sayin but somewhere in my crazy mind I make sense and that's what counts.  
  
KittenBabyGirl: well if they were to have twins I personally don't like them looking like little copies of Harry and Sev. I like a mixture idea sort of thing better, but coming from them the potter-snape hotness would still be around no doubt. Ankle biting smurfs eh? Sick them on authors who don't update eh? Well I'm not too scared only cause I like smurfs and my ankles are all bone, no meat, so I don't see why they'd want to bite something so undeletable looking.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: The Tom Riddle action figure is scary. He glows in the dark and the first time I saw, I screamed and dropped him.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 5 On the Brink Of Hitting Hay ~  
  
Harry had always loved the world outside of closed doors. He was very happy that as his new back yard he had a large field. He looked out the bay window of the library imagining what it would be like to see little versions of Severus and himself running around.  
  
Severus walked into the library having finished with fireplace call he'd had to attend to. Harry was sitting at the desk near the window with a piece of parchment in front of him and a quill that had been dipped in ink but had not been used for writing seeing as a small puddle of ink was the only thing on the parchment. He was looking out the window smiling one of his goofy smiles. Severus walked up behind him and peered at the ink blotted parchment. 'Are you going to write on that or use it to test the ink to make sure it won't disappear?'  
  
Harry came out of his daze and looked up at Severus and then down at the ink blotted parchment. 'Oh rats,' he said putting the quill in it's holder on the desk. He then wadded up the piece of parchment and threw it in the trash bin next to the desk. 'I was going to write letters to Ron and Draco, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus telling them about the baby. Then I stared looking outside. It's beautiful.'  
  
'You were day dreaming about the future, weren't you?'  
  
'A little,' Harry admitted. He stood from his chair and grabbed Severus' hands. 'C'mon, let's go outside. We can take a walk.'  
  
Harry managed to drag Severus outside despite the man's protests. Once outside though Severus lightened up a bit. There was a tree near the house with a tire swing hanging from one of the branches. Harry ran up to it and sat down on the bottom rim and started to push himself off.  
  
'Being a little childish today,' Severus commented.  
  
'There was a park near the Dursley's house I passed by walking home from school when I was a kid. There was a tire swing similar to this one. I always saw many children having fun on it, but I was forbidden to go to the park. I remember begging and pleading to go if I was good and did my chores, but I never got to go to that park, never got to swing on the tire swing. Wasn't quite as big as this one though. This must be a tire from a farmers tractor or something big like that,' Harry explained.  
  
Severus stopped the swing as it came back to his reach and then climbed up into his standing with his feet on either side of Harry. 'I don't know where my mother got it, but when I was five years old father and I were in the drawing room. He was tutoring me and we heard someone singing outside. Mum used to love to sing. Whenever she'd go out of the house on errands she would always be singing. That one day we looked out to see her singing as she was rolling this thing up the walk way. Father nearly blew a gasket, but mum was always very convincing. So she hung it up out here and in the afternoons and evenings we used to come out and play on it. She said she got the idea from some muggle children's book,' Severus explained. 'I never really cared where she got it from because I always loved it.'  
  
'Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?'  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'The baby. Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?' Harry asked again.  
  
Severus shrugged, climbing off the tire back down to the ground. 'I don't really know, but don't you think it's a little early? You still need to finish those letters telling people you're actually having a baby, no matter how strange it sounds.'  
  
Harry chuckled and got out of the swing. They went back inside and Harry sat down to finish his letters. After sending them, using Hedwig and a few owls Severus actually had, Harry sat back and considered what type of reactions he might get from each of the people whom he sent letters to. He just hoped no one would take it badly.  
  
~  
  
The next morning at breakfast Harry left the kitchen window open and before he knew it there was a stack of letters in his lap.  
  
Severus looked up from his meal at Harry. 'Quick response.'  
  
'It's big news, I just hope none of the owls got intercepted by the Daily Prophet or any other sort of press. Thank Merlin Hermione got the better of Rita Skeeter at the end of our fourth year,' Harry said, beginning to open his mail.  
  
The first one he opened was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm speechless. I don't know how it happened, but you're having a baby. I'm so happy for you. So do you know if it's going to be a girl or a boy? Have you and Severus discussed godparents?  
  
Auntie Hermione  
  
'Hmmm. I wonder what on earth she could be insinuating signing her letter "Auntie Hermione",' Harry said with a happily sarcastic tone.  
  
Severus looked up at Harry. 'I'm assuming she wants to be the godmother?'  
  
'Of course. We haven't exactly discussed god parents yet though, but she's my only best friend who's a woman,' Harry said.  
  
'Harry, forgive me for saying this, but I think you're taking things a bit too seriously for the moment. You're only a few weeks shy of being two months pregnant. You've got seven and a half months more to decide on things for the baby, godparents, names and things like that.'  
  
'I'm just excited is all,' Harry said.  
  
'I know you are and I'm more than thrilled to be becoming a father, but you're acting as though the baby's going to pop out of you at any second,' Severus said.  
  
Harry sighed. He then grabbed his letters and took them into the library where he finished reading them. Severus says he's happy. He says he loves me and wants this baby, but he's not even the least bit enthusiastic and hasn't been since the moment I've told him. I don't care how fast for him I'm thinking about things for this baby. I want to have everything planned out and perfect. I want him or her to have the perfect life I never got to have.  
  
Harry sat down on the libraries comfy couch and continued reading his letters.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I really don't know what to say, but congratulations to both you and Severus. I know the two of you are very happy together and I hope your little blessing brings even more happiness into your lives.  
  
Remus  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't believe it! You're having a baby? Mum looked over my shoulder when Draco and I were reading your letter and she fainted. The whole family knows your news now. They're all very happy for you. Ginny did a lot of squealing and Fred and George say they wish you luck and to tell you to pray for twins so you've got yourself a new generation of Marauders running around Hogwarts. Does being pregnant hurt? Sorry bout that last question, Draco wrote that. What about stretch marks, do you get those? Draco, stop it! Anyways Harry, best of luck. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Ron And Draco  
  
Harry began laughing after reading Ron and Draco's letter. He definitely must visit the burrow again before the school year starts and see the Weasleys. Harry wrote a reply immediately since he automatically thought of a few things to say.  
  
Dear Ron and Draco,  
  
Tell mum I'm sorry my news made her pass out. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to her. Make sure Ginny knows when she starts back to school not to tell every soul in sight that I'm pregnant. Tell her if she promises I'll give her rights to feel my stomach when the baby starts kicking or something like that that she'd go nutters about and want to do. Tell Fred and George thank you for the luck, but I don't know about twins. I'd be too afraid they'd either fight and hate each other or get along as well as Fred and George do and think up devious plots to outwit Sev, me, and anyone else they come across. To answer Draco's questions, no being pregnant doesn't hurt. At least not yet anyway. I've heard some really painful stories about muggle pregnancies. I don't know about stretch marks, because I'm not really showing so I don't think I'll have those for a while if I get them at all. Thanks for the luck. I'm going to try to make it to the burrow sometime soon. Just give me a day and I'll make plans to be there.  
  
Harry  
  
After Harry finished the letter and sent it off with Hedwig, he went back to his one remaining letter. The one from Sirius. He carefully opened it and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Is this why you married the slimy git?! He got your pregnant somehow. I knew there was something behind it all. Harry you don't have to stay with him just because he's the other father. You have options. If you ever need to talk or a place to stay, I'm always here for you.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry nearly wanted to cry. I can't believe him. He just won't accept that I'm in love with Severus. Why does he have to be so difficult? Harry sighed. I can't answer this in a letter. I need to see him and talk to him face to face. Maybe that way I can convince him of the truth.  
  
Harry went into the drawing room. Severus was sitting on the couch reading a book, but Harry paid no attention. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. 'Sirius Black's residence!'  
  
~  
  
A/N: Just gonna have to wait to find out that godfather godson conversation till next chapter. It might be up sooner than ya think though. Sometimes ya never know about me. Leave a review and tell me what you think. If you've got a free moment email me if ya like. I feel being pushed and reminded I need to update promotes me to update quicker. 


	6. I Hope, I Think, I Know

A/N: Yay, I'm back yet again. Maybe I'll think up some more brilliant ideas for the next chapter during my hour break between classes. It'd be nice if I did. Normally I'd go and do review responses, but since I continue to get soo many reviews in I think now I'm going to start just sending an email to people cause I've always got a lot to comment on, so if you reviewed, look forward to an email.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: email is what makes the world go round. That and apple juice.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 6 I Hope, I Think, I Know ~  
  
Harry came out in Sirius living room. He didn't see Sirius so decided to look around the house for him. The first place he thought to look was the kitchen which of course was where he was.  
  
Sirius was sitting at the table with Remus and they were having breakfast. Sirius' back was facing the door that Harry entered, but Remus looked up at him when he came through the door. 'Harry,' he said smiling.  
  
Sirius looked around and stood from his chair. He rushed over to Harry and gave his godson a big hug.  
  
Harry pushed Sirius away from him. 'How could you?! How could you write a letter to be full of such rubbish?!' Harry threw the letter on the table as he stared at his godfather who seemed to be looking a little afraid at the moment.  
  
Remus picked up the letter and read over it briefly. He then stood up himself. 'What on earth is going on Sirius? How could you write something like this to Harry?'  
  
'Oh, so now you're on his side?'  
  
'Sirius, Harry loves Severus and Severus loves Harry. Have you even talked to either of them about their relationship?'  
  
'Remus is right,' Harry said. 'I love Severus, and I'm more than thrilled to be having a baby that's a part of both of us. I just don't understand why you can't be happy for us.'  
  
'I've got some old feuds with Snape. I'm sorry Harry, but from the time I found out about your relationship, to when you got married, to now when you're pregnant and going to have a baby, it all seems like you're moving too fast. Maybe not for you, but for me you're moving too fast. I haven't settled my feuds with Snape and I don't know when I will. As long as you're happy though Harry. I'm sorry I jumped around to conclusions,' Sirius explained.  
  
'I understand Sirius. I know you'd like to think the worst of Severus, but despite his outer appearance there's a wonderful loving man behind it,' Harry explained. 'Well I've got to go, I have a few things I need to finish doing.' Harry hugged Sirius. 'I love you Sirius, but please try to stop being so presumptuous.' Before walking out of the kitchen he threw his arms around Remus' neck as well. 'Good to see you this morning and thanks for the congratulations.' Harry left and went back home the same way he came via floo powder.  
  
~  
  
One day Harry got bored and started looking at the bookshelves in their bedroom. As he began looking through them he began to frown. Nearly all of them were books over dark arts or forbidden potions.  
  
Severus walked into the room noticing Harry looking at the shelf. 'I doubt you'll find anything you'd be interested in on that shelf.'  
  
'They're all about the dark arts, Severus. Why do you have these?'  
  
'I told you, my father used to tutour me before I went to Hogwarts and on breaks between years. These books were my study aides,' Severus explained.  
  
'Study aides?! I thought your father was one of the good guys!'  
  
'He was. He thought that if I were going to be learning to defend myself against the dark arts that I should know the effects, how to cast, and how to identify all dark spells and potions,' Severus explained.  
  
'So this is why Sirius always told me that when you started to Hogwarts you knew every curse in the book,' Harry commented.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed. Severus accompanied him fining it to be the polite thing to do.  
  
'What changted after you went to Hogwarts?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Last Christmas, that tiem I followed you, you told your parents I was a lot like you used to be before Hogwarts,' Harry explained.  
  
'Well if you can't tell by the old family pictures and stories, I used to be quite a happy child. I was an only child though. No brothers or sisters, or any friends to play with. I lived here contently with my parents. My mum was the closest thing I had to a friend, but she was still just my mum. After I started to Hogwarts there were so many people. Some friendly, some not so kind. I'd actually met Lily and Remus on the train. Neither of us actually had any friends prior to Hogwarts so we ended up sitting in the same compartment on the train. I thought at that moment that Hogwarts would be the greatest thing that ever happened to me, but then the sorting hat landed me in Slytehrin. My father was very proud, but Remus and Lily were both in Gryffindor where they became quick friends with your father and Black. Black has always been big about holding up house prejudices between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He didn't change Remus and Lily's minds about me at first, but then I started hanging around with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle since they were all in my year. They found it fun picking on everyone they possibly could. At first it was funny, but one year they called your mother a mudblood. That was probably the only time I ever defended anyone. I nearly beat Lucius into the stone floors of the great hall. I got in quite a bit of trouble and lost a few house points, but every time Lily ever looked at me after that she smiled. As the years at Hogwarts went on I still never had any true friends. I couldn't be friends with anyone I wanted to be friends with because I was Slytherin. Of course the Marauders paid me quite a few visits and practical jokes over the expanse of seven years. Remus was never a big part of the jokes and used to be my potions partner for a while. That made your father and Black even more angered towards me. We were starting to really become friends, but after I found out he was a were wolf I was scared and crushed all at the same time. My father had always taught me werewolves were evil creatures and lots of other things about them that I of course later found to be untrue, but at that time I didn't realize and pushed him away. After seven years of torment all I wanted was power and vengeance. The first summer I came back from Hogwarts I barely talked to my parents about anything that happened at school. I used to sit up in my room all day studying either things for school or my dark arts books trying to learn every thing I could on breaks. Everytime my mother brought me my dinner she always had such sad eyes and as the years progressed they grew even sadder. After I started to Hogwarts I insisted that I was too grown up to be tucked in. I knew it hurt her a bit, but she accepted it and every night I was home until her death she would stand outside my door and sing my song to me since I wouldn't let her sing it to me tucking me into a bed.'  
  
Harry looked at Severus with tearing eyes. They both wrapped their arms around each other holding he other protectively.  
  
'I sometimes think,' Severus said, 'that maybe my entire life and existence would have been different if I'd been in Ravenclaw like my mother.'  
  
'Is this why you're so unenthusiastic about the baby? Do you think they're going to have the same life as you?'  
  
'That may be why. It's been so long since I've been a child and I hate to even think about the past because of the many terrible memories I have,' Severus admitted.  
  
'That's why I've been planning everything so quickly. I want everything to be absolutely perfect when this baby comes into the world so that little Amelia or little Breen will have the perfect life neither of us got to have.'  
  
'Amelia or Breen?'  
  
'I like those names. I was considering running them by you in another 6 months just to see what you thought about them,' Harry explained.  
  
'If you still like those names in seven months then it'd be fine by me having a child with either of them.'  
  
~  
  
The end of July rolled around quickly. Severus and Harry were back at Hogwarts making sure, along with the rest of the staff, that everything was prepared for the beginning of term.  
  
Severus spent his days in his office revising lesson plans and making sure he had adequate amounts of ingredients and such. Harry spend spent his days with Madame Pince re-shelving books and cataloging them, along with shelving the new books and cataloging them as well. Harry and Severus both spent their nights the same way though. Curled up in bed with each other.  
  
The day before Harry's birthday they both went into to Madame Pomfrey for Harry's check up.  
  
'Everything seems to be coming along just fine,' she assured them.  
  
Harry smiled. 'Good.'  
  
'I see you've been taking care of him Severus,' Poppy commented.  
  
'I don't take care of him. He's perfectly independent and capable of taking care of himself,' Severus said.  
  
They all had a good chuckle.  
  
~  
  
It was that time of year again. It was Harry's birthday. Harry and Severus had been invited to the burrow for a big party the Weasleys were going to throw for Harry.  
  
Harry and Severus arrived at the burrow along with a few other of the teachers who had been invited to the party. Everyone Harry thought possible that he considered friends and family was there. He got loads of presents that were all great and wonderful because they were from the people Harry cared about. He noticed that he didn't have a present from Severus in the pile of presents, but guessed that he was saving it for later. Probably something a little more personal.  
  
Harry chatted with everyone and of course they all had questions about the baby. Ginny even so much as tried to feel Harry's stomach even though there was really nothing to feel yet.  
  
'So did you find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Is it possible to know this early on?'  
  
'Of course it is. Wizard pregnancies are a little different than muggle ones. There's a lot of things that can be told earlier on than in muggle pregnancies,' Hermione explained.  
  
'Well, Madame Pomfrey's never brought it up, but I don't think that I want to know,' Harry said. 'I want it to be a complete surprise.'  
  
Hermione giggled. 'You've always liked surprises haven't you Harry.'  
  
Fred and George both walked over to Harry, 'So know if it's a two for one deal or not yet?'  
  
'Not that I know of,' Harry replied. 'I'd think Madame Pomfrey would tell me, but she hasn't said anything.'  
  
'Well,' Fred said, 'Wizarding pregnancies can have things told earlier on, but according to mum, her mediwitch didn't actually know she was having twins till she was giving birth to us.'  
  
'But she didn't go in regularly for checkups, dad says,' George added. 'Only went in whenever it was absolutely necessary.'  
  
'Well, as great as having twins might be I'm not sure I could handle two babies. I quite like the thought of just one,' Harry commented.  
  
'Oh come now, Harry dear,' said a voice from behind him which belonged to Molly Weasley, 'Twins are tough to deal with at times, but I wouldn't trade Fred or George in just for one instead of two.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'I'll keep that in mind I suppose.'  
  
Later after the party was over everyone went home and Severus and Harry went to their room at Hogwarts. Severus pulled a box from underneath the bed and handed it to Harry, kissing the other man's forehead. 'Happy birthday darling.'  
  
Harry smiled, quickly unwrapping the box. He lifted the lid to find three new sets of robes in green, red, and blue. 'They're beautiful. Thank you.'  
  
'They're made to fit any one of any size. When you start putting on weight due to the baby, they'll expand and fit you perfectly.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'That's what I like about gifts from you Severus. They're very thoughtful and useful.'  
  
~  
  
The first day students would arrive was spent frantically working by all the teachers to make sure absolutely everything was in place. Harry was very happy that he was asked to help in decorating the hall for the sorting feast.  
  
The sorting went as the usual sortings did. Harry enjoyed seeing everyone he still knew that had been a year or two behind him. For some reason, the food seemed even more delicious than before. Harry was mainly happy because he got to sit next to Severus at the staff table. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was actually a DADA teacher of old. Remus Lupin. Dumbledore seemed to be delighted to have Remus back, and Harry was happy to have another friendly face around.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well, that took a bit to write.I was in deep thought for ten minutes before I decided what Severus got Harry for his birthday. I know it's not very romantic but Harry likes it that way so what the hey. Glad people are enjoying the story. Drop a review and let me know what you think. 


	7. Let Me Be With You

A/N: Okay I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry that it took me longer than I expected, but the point is that I finally got it up, even though it's kinda short, but wish me some inspiration cause my brain is nearly dead for ideas recently. I stopped doing review replies in the chapters though because it was just taking up so much space cause I have so much to say, so if anyone who's reviewed the last chapter has checked their email recently and seen an email of the subject 'NOCSUN review reply' that's from me, and I just about emailed anyone who had an email address that reviewed the story. Sorry if I've bothered you but if I have something to say I've emailed you and said it and after I get reviews for this chapter if I have a comment I'll email you again, but that's just how I'm working right now so yay me. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed thus far. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: WOOO HOOOO! For me it's spring break, which means, finishing the sewing on some costumes, hanging with friends, and sadly it also includes cleaning and homework (ick!).  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 7 Let Me Be With You ~  
  
The year went as usual. All the students went to classes and professors taught them. Harry spent his days in the library with his new job. Once he had finished his days work he'd go to the restricted section to try to find anything that might explain his pregnancy.  
  
'Harry,' a familiar voice whispered.  
  
Harry looked up to see Ginny Weasley hovering above him. 'Oh, hello Ginny,' he whispered back, closing the book he'd been reading. 'What can I do for you?'  
  
'Nothin, really. I was just finishing up some studying. I saw you and thought I'd come over and say hello.'  
  
'Well, it's good to see you,' Harry replied.  
  
'So, how's the. the bread in the oven?'  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically for a moment before he realized what she was talking about. 'Oh. Fine. Nothing new yet, just the same old thing.'  
  
Ginny smiled. 'Well, I haven't said anything to anyone, so remember, do tell me when the real action starts.' She giggled and walked off back to the group of friends she'd been with and left the library.  
  
Harry shook his head and smled.  
  
'Excuse me,' a voice squeaked from behind him.  
  
Harry turned to see a first year girl from Gryffindor. 'What can I do for you?'  
  
'Do you have a copy of "Hogwarts a History"?'  
  
'Of course,' Harry replied and began to lead the way.  
  
~  
  
Days passed, which turned into weeks which turned into months. It was now the end of October and time for Halloween. Harry was obviously showing by now and tried to stay as much out of the public eye as he could. The library was quite a good place for it. Mostly his job there consisted of re-shelving books, helping students locate books, and leading students in the right direction in what to research for certain assignments he'd once done himself.  
  
The Halloween feast was tonight and everyone was expected to attend, but Harry didn't feel up to it. Severus was getting ready to go up to the Great Hall when he noticed Harry half asleep on the couch.  
  
'It's nearly time to go Harry.'  
  
'I'm not going,' Harry replied.  
  
'We're expected to be there. You should go,' Severus told him.  
  
'I just don't feel up to going.'  
  
Severus went over and sat down on the couch next to Harry and put his arms around him. 'Are you feeling sick?'  
  
'No, I just don't want to go. None of the food is going to be suitable for what I should be eating for the baby, and everyone's going to be there. It's a little hard to hide the fact that I've put on just a bit more than a little weight,' Harry explained.  
  
'You're expected to be there, but if you don't go, I'm sure Albus will understand. I'd actually quite like a night without seeing all those pesky brats high on sugar.'  
  
'But, Severus, you're a head of house. You're supposed to be at everything like this,' Harry reminded him.  
  
'I think Albus can manage with me taking a personal evening off.'  
  
Harry smiled and leaned into Severus embrace and they spent Halloween night curled up on the couch.  
  
~  
  
In the middle of November Harry was due for another appointment with Madame Pomfrey. Severus was teaching when Harry's appointment rolled around. Harry went through the same routing of lying down on the bed. Before Madame Pomfrey put the cream she used on his stomach she asked, 'I keep forgetting to ask, but would you like to know the sex of the baby?'  
  
'No,' Harry replied. 'I want it to be a surprise.'  
  
The old mediwitch chuckled, as she administered the cream to Harry's stomach. She cast her usual enchantments which Harry figured out were used to basically look inside of him at where the baby was. 'Oh, my,' she commented.  
  
'What?' Harry asked hastily. 'Is there something wrong with the baby?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Good,' Harry sighed.  
  
'But-'  
  
'As long as the baby's fine I don't want to know anything else. I don't want to know the sex, or anything else you might be able to tell me,' Harry cut her off. 'This is more than likely the only chance I'm going to have to have a child and I want everything possible to be a surprise,' Harry said, cutting her off.  
  
'Fine then,' She said before cleaning the cream from the pregnant man's stomach.  
  
'And don't tell Severus either. No matter how much he asks. If he knows anything he'll more than likely blurt it to me, and then I'll get mad at him and you,' Harry told her.  
  
'You'd better watch that temper, Mr. Snape, or else you may just have to find another mediwitch.'  
  
Harry sighed. 'I apologize, but just please don't tell Severus.'  
  
'I hold to the policies of mediwitch, patient confidentiality,' She insisted.  
  
'Good,' Harry replied. 'Poppy?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I know we've never discussed it, but since this baby's coming in three months, I'm kind of curious how it's coming out of me.'  
  
'I'll be using a muggle surgical procedure. I'd use the normal magical way, but seeing as I've never had experience with a pregnant man, and even not too terribly many pregnant women, I dare not risk it.'  
  
'But you're sure the muggle procedure will work flawlessly.'  
  
'Absolutely. I've performed it before. In training mediwitches learn the medical ways of both wizards and muggles, just in case we find ourselves in a sticky situation without our wands or potions,' she explained to him.  
  
'Okay then,' Harry replied. 'I'll see you again in two months if I don't find something that gets me in here quicker.'  
  
~  
  
A/N: Oi, I'm sorry this chapter is sooo short, but I've been running out of ideas recently for some reason and it's really aggravating to me cause I'd intended to have this chapter done over 48 hours ago. Well, leave me a review and let me know what you think, okay. Love and hugs, and kisses to all who review. 


	8. Swing Swing

A/N:WAAAAHH!! I have the biggest case of writers block in my life. Please excuse this chapter if it's not up to par, but it's stuff I wanted to happen and I'm sorry I'm not moving along faster but this writers block is keeping me down. I'm working my way out of the rut, but being rather unsuccessful. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are great wonderful people and I love you all *big huggles*  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: Soda makes you have to go poddy.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 8 Swing Swing ~  
  
Harry began spending his work time in a quiet corner of the library where he read through numerous books about pregnancy and about dark arts, trying to piece together what exactly happened that day back in June.  
  
After looking for many hours and scribbling some notes, Harry's eyes hurt and he felt tired. He got up and put away the books that were in the restricted section and went back to the table he had been at. He sat back down, took off his glasses, and lay his head down on the table where he dozed off for a while.  
  
The next thing Harry felt was someone shaking his shoulders from behind him. Harry's eyes fluttered open to see a blur standing above him. He put his glasses back on to see a man who was not such a blur.  
  
'You, know Harry, if you needed a nap I don't think Madame Pince would have fussed too much,' Remus whispered to him.  
  
'Remus, what are you doing here?'  
  
'You weren't at lunch. Severus was a little worried and would have come looking for you if he hadn't had a class directly after lunch,' Remus explained.  
  
'What time is it?'  
  
'2:00 in the afternoon,' Remus informed him.  
  
'I'd only meant to lay my head down and give my eyes a rest, not fall asleep,' Harry explained.  
  
Remus had picked up a page of Harry's notes and read over them. 'Trying to figure out what happened?'  
  
Harry nodded. 'Dumbledore told me, when he gave me the job that I could use my working time to make an attempt at figuring out.'  
  
'Are you free for tea?' Remus asked.  
  
'Sure,' Harry replied. He started to get up from the chair, having a bit of trouble. Remus grabbed him under the shoulders and helped him to a standing position. 'Thank you,' Harry said. 'Getting up from anywhere just keeps getting harder by the day.'  
  
The two left the library and went to Remus' office, where they sat to have tea.  
  
'Faring well, eating for two?'  
  
'You mean you don't see how much I eat at dinner times when I actually come to the great hall to eat?' Harry asked jokingly.  
  
'So how is the other father to be taking things? I know he hasn't eased up his normal act he puts on for the students,' Remus said.  
  
'Well, he's there for me when I need him. He does things for me even when I don't want him to. I wish he were a little more excited, but I'm having fun taking charge of things like nursery decoration and such,' Harry explained.  
  
'Glad to see you're doing so well.'  
  
'I'm doing great except for making attempts at standing up,' Harry commented.  
  
Remus chuckled. 'You'll be able to stand again in a few months time, Harry, not to worry.'  
  
'Remus, I was wondering something.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'If Severus isn't apposed to the idea, and I don't think he would be, would you be the godfather of our child?'  
  
Remus' eyes widened in shock. 'Me? Godfather of your child?'  
  
'Yes,' Harry replied.  
  
'I don't know what to say.'  
  
'Say yes then.'  
  
'There's so many better candidates than me, Harry. I know Sirius would jump a-'  
  
'He'd be more than thrilled if I asked him,' Harry said cutting the older wizard off. 'I don't want Sirius to be the godfather of my child. He's my godfather which entitles him to being grandgodfather, or whatever you want to call it. He's had the chance to be a godfather. You're just as much a friend and part of my life as he is Remus. It's your turn to get the chance at being a godfather. Please say you'll accept?'  
  
Remus sighed. 'There's no talking you out of it is there?'  
  
'Nope,' Harry replied. 'Not even Severus could talk me out of it, but I know he won't have a problem with it.'  
  
'Okay then,' Remus answered.  
  
Harry smiled. 'I'd get up and hug you, but it's a bit too difficult at the moment.'  
  
~  
  
Later that evening Harry told Severus about his conversation with Remus. Severus didn't have any objections. He'd got his wish that the godfather would not be Ron Weasley. Severus didn't want the red-heads nit wittedness to wipe off on his child, even though it might happen anyway, he just felt better with Remus being godfather.  
  
Winter break was coming soon, and because of arrangements having to be made at the Snape house, Harry and Severus were going to get free to go home for the break. As they sat in bed Harry was discussing colour schemes and decorating plans for the nursery with a magic model of the room they were using.  
  
'I think a sky blue would work perfectly,' Harry suggested.  
  
'It's such a bright colour. Any specific reason why it works perfectly?'  
  
'First of all baby's nurseries are normally done in bright colours. I chose sky blue because blue is really a boys' colour, but if it's a girl then sky blue would be appropriate as well because it's a light colour,' Harry explained.  
  
'Whatever you want to do,' Severus commented as he sank down in the bed to go to sleep.  
  
'What do you mean whatever I want to do?' Harry asked sitting the model on the bedside table along with his glasses. 'This baby's yours too. You have a say in things for the baby, Severus. If there's anything you don't like, just tell me. We'll talk about it.' Harry sank down in the bed to prepare t sleep as well.  
  
Severus turned over facing Harry. He put right hand on his husband's stomach and entangled his other hand and arm in Harry's right. He kissed Harry on the lips. 'I know. And sky blue is an excellent colour. I think it's bright, but it's suitable and you have good logic behind your choice.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'Love you Sev,' he said sleepily closing his eyes.  
  
Severus kissed the side of Harry's forehead. 'Love you too,' he replied also closing his eyes to drift off to sleepy land.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Man, I don't know how that took so damn long to get through. I'm sorry you had to read that.it just seems..I don't know the word for it, but I'm in such a rutting block right now, you have no idea. Drop me some reviews though and tell me what you think about my chapter I've written under block. 


	9. Let's Give It a Whirl

A/N: Yay, I'm back again. I don't know what it is, but today I just had to write. I think I'm over my block, or at least mostly over it so yay. Thank you to all whom have reviewed.you're so wonderful and great.  
  
Randomness of the moraco: I don't know what it is but I like Justin Timberlake's new song. I don't want to like it but I do, but he could soooooo be more original. I think I must only like it cause I used to like Michael Jackson's music when I was a little kid (grew up with it), and it sounds similar to one of his songs.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 9 Let's Give It a Whirl ~  
  
Winter break arrived and Harry and Sev went home after they finished their work at the school. A week before Christmas Harry invited Ron, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus over to help with the decoration of the nursery. Harry really didn't need help since he could use magic, but he wanted to have fun all the same and the more the merrier.  
  
Severus wasn't thrilled about having Sirius in the house but he was civil enough when he saw him. Severus tried to keep out of the way of the nursery for the day and sat down in the library reading a book.  
  
Up in the nursery Ron and Draco took pride in the magical painting of the walls. They made it the sky blue colour Harry wanted, and then started decorating it with little puffy clouds and teddy bears. Ron and Draco did fight a while on whether to have smiley faces on the walls too or not, but Remus talked them out of it.  
  
Sirius and Remus took care of the furniture, which involved the crib and a few chairs and bedside tables and such. Hermione took charge of organizing everything, and Harry took care of toys. He placed many plush toys, he'd received from the others, in the crib and other places around the room. Everyone had fun and when everything was done went down to the kitchen and took a rest. Harry got everyone drinks and they talked.  
  
'I can't believe it,' Hermione said. 'In two more months I'm going to be a godmother.'  
  
Remus chuckled. 'And I'll be a godfather.'  
  
Everyone looked at Remus for a moment and then to Harry.  
  
'I hadn't announced it yet, but yes, Remus is going to be the godfather,' Harry told everyone.  
  
'Hmmm,' Sirius commented. 'I suppose being the godfather of the, um, mother slash father, to be, that would make me a grandgodfather.'  
  
Harry chuckled. 'I don't know if such a position has ever been appointed but, I'm great with starting things.'  
  
'So Hermione,' Draco said. 'When you start popping them out are either of us going to chances at being godfathers?' He asked pointing to himself and Ron.  
  
'Draco,' Ron said elbowing his boyfriend in the side.  
  
Hermione giggled. 'Well that would make you the only two without children or godchildren, so okay. Ron you can be the godfather of my first child and Draco can be the godfather of the second one.'  
  
'That satisfies me,' Draco said, sitting back in his chair.  
  
Harry chuckled. 'Well, don't feel bad Ron, you were on my list of candidates, but I wanted to give Remus a shot.'  
  
After everyone left Harry went to find Severus in the library. 'I can't believe you stayed in here all day Sev.'  
  
'You'll excuse me, but I'm not very fond of your godfather, and you know it, and you had plenty of help,' Severus insisted.  
  
'You could have at least come in the kitchen with us after we were done.'  
  
Severus sighed. 'I know Harry, and I'm sorry. I know I'm going to have to get used to Black, but I'm taking things slowly. I did at least greet him when he arrived.'  
  
Harry walked up and put his arms around Severus' neck from behind. 'I understand.' Harry stood back up straight again. 'I'm a bit tired. I think I'm going to call it an early night.'  
  
'I've been reading books all day,' Severus said. 'My eyes are tired so I'll call it an early night with you.' He stood from his chair.  
  
They both walked to the stairs together and as they went up Severus put his arm around Harry's waist for support, holding the pregnant man's hand in his other hand. About ten stairs before they reached the top of the stairs to the third floor Harry stopped. 'Ow,' he exclaimed putting his hand on his stomach.  
  
Severus eyes widened as he looked at Harry. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing,' Harry said. 'I think the baby just kicked. It caught me a little by surprise.' He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. 'There it goes again.'  
  
'C'mon,' Severus told him. They finished walking up the stairs and into their room where Harry sat down on the bed. Severus kneeled down in front of his husband. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt and placed his hand on the man's swollen stomach. He let out a small gasp.  
  
'Do you feel it?'  
  
'Yes,' he whispered and nodded. He leaned his head closer to Harry's stomach and kissed it. 'Shh.'  
  
Harry smiled, but the next thing Severus did, Harry did not expect. Severus began singing to his stomach.  
  
(Sev singing) The world is open for you to be free But remember you're the world to me As I lay you down to sleep Let the sand man take you where he will Wake and come into my arms in the morning My little world To me  
  
Harry stared down at his husband. He'd never heard Severus sing before. 'Severus.'  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'You sing,' Harry said.  
  
'My mother taught me. I haven't done it in years so I'm sure I sounded terrible,' Severus said.  
  
'No not at all,' Harry insisted. 'Where did the song come from?'  
  
'It's the one my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep at night when I was a kid,' Severus explained.  
  
'Well, the baby seems to have calmed down,' Harry said.  
  
'Good. You need your rest and I need mine.'  
  
They both got ready for bed and then went to sleep.  
  
~  
  
A/N: I know that was another little short chapter but I'm getting over my block and that's what I felt writing in that chapter for now. I'll come up with a new chapter soon, I promise. Well, as usual, be sweet kind readers that I love and use that little review button down there. 


	10. Perfect Day

A/N: Yay, I'm back again. Whoo hoo.block totally gone for the moment, plus good music to listen to. Hope you enjoy this chapter.it's actually kinda funny.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: I want ddr for playstation. That game is just fun.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 10 Perfect Day ~  
  
Harry and Severus spent a peaceful Christmas at home and went back to Hogwarts a few days before the spring semester started. First word Ginny heard of the baby kicking, she was at Harry's heels begging to feel. Harry of course obliged since she hadn't actually told anybody about the whole ordeal. Everyone sort of figured out on their own, but thanks to her the inevitable was delayed a bit.  
  
Harry helped re-shelve books the day before term started knowing that hopefully many of them would be checked out again soon. Severus helped brewing some potions for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
The month of January passed as quickly as it had come. It was now the 2nd week of February. Dumbledore had told Harry to take his leave and rest because the baby was due soon. Harry spent a lot of time just sitting in his and Severus' chambers reading or finding something else to amuse himself. Severus suggested he take meals in the chambers as well so not to have to climb so many stairs three times a day.  
  
If there was one thing Harry was, it was bored. He'd caught himself actually writing a story one day. It was about a muggle girl who sat on her computer and frequently haunted internet message boards, like he'd seen Duddly do before, and wrote stories about her favourite characters from a popular book she was a fan of. He thought it was quite a silly story but it was something that took up his time.  
  
Severus would come home after classes and they would have dinner together. 'Madame Pomfrey told me that you didn't go for your check-up last month, Harry.'  
  
'All it would be is the usual. She checks me, tells me everything's fine with the baby and then sends me off. I didn't find it worth the effort of climbing the stairs to the infirmary,' Harry explained.  
  
'We might should talk to her about keeping you in the infirmary for when you go into labour,' Severus suggested.  
  
'No way!' Harry protested. 'I'm bored enough down here, I don't need to be even more bored with that old mediwitch flocking around me.'  
  
'Harry, you're due in a week and a half,' Severus told him. 'If putting the effort to climb the stairs to the infirmary was a problem for you last month, how are you going to manage getting there when the baby comes. I could teaching classes when it happens and you would have to get there on your own.'  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'I'm just worried is all,' Severus admitted.  
  
'Okay,' Harry said. 'I'll move up to the infirmary to wait for the baby, if I get my own room and you come and take up residence there with me while I have to stay.'  
  
'Agreed,' Severus said. 'I'll talk to Pomfrey tomorrow.'  
  
~  
  
Severus did talk to Madame Pomfrey and now Harry was spending his days laying in a bed in a private room in the infirmary. He did a lot of sleeping seeing as that was the only thing Poppy would really let him do.  
  
A week later Severus had gotten up and kissed Harry goodbye for the morning while he would be teaching classes. As the potions master walked out the door Harry felt it.  
  
It was time.  
  
Harry pressed a little magical buzzer that the mediwitch had told him to push when it was time. 'Severus!'  
  
Severus ran back into the room hearing his name. 'What is it Harry?'  
  
'It's time.'  
  
'Time?'  
  
'The baby.'  
  
'Time! It's time!' He ran out to the main part of the infirmary to see Poppy treating a students injured arm. She was not in her office so she would not have heard Harry's buzzer. 'Poppy!'  
  
'What can I do for you Professor Snape?'  
  
'It's time.'  
  
'Time?' She quickly finished with the student and told him and his friends to leave the infirmary.  
  
'Time,' one of the students said leaving the infirmary. 'Time for what?'  
  
The mediwitch hurried as quickly as she could to the private room.  
  
Severus stood at the door watching her get prepared. She gave Harry a potion. 'Drink this dear.'  
  
'What is that?' Severus asked not being able to tell what Pomfrey had given him.  
  
'A sleeping potion. He's got to be sedated for the procedure.  
  
Severus walked up to the bed beside Harry and grabbed his hand. 'Have a good rest love. I'll be here when you wake up.'  
  
Harry smiled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
Pomfrey was still preparing things. She had two small pallets that looked like she'd lay the baby in. 'Why are there two?'  
  
'Well, your husband would never let me tell him,' the mediwitch started, 'but you're having twins.'  
  
Severus eyes widened in disbelief . 'Twins?'  
  
'Yes twins,' She assured him. She had Harry unclothed and was beginning the procedure. At the first sight of blood and the shock from finding out he was going to be the father to two children instead of just one, Severus world went black as he passed out.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Severus has been so calm up to now. I always thought he'd be the kind of guy to be squeamish around blood, but not so much that he freaks.kinda like he doesn't like it but he can stand it if he has to, so with that and a shock I thought it was appropriate for him to pass out.plus it's something funny that fathers to be in movies do when their wife is having a baby. Anyways don't you just like the sound of the plot to that story Harry was writing.lol..well I know this chapter was short, but I'll come up with more soon after I get home from work in about 3-4 hours. Drop me some reviews and let me know what you think. And to all of you who figured out that it was twins and wanted it to be twins yay for you in being so clever. 


	11. Greek

A/N: Okay sadly it's another short chapter but you can't kill the author for two short chapters in less than 24 hours. It's like a long chapter just uploaded at different times or something like that.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: I wish CoS was out on dvd already. I wanna watch it and hear Lucius Malfoy's voice.*sigh*..well I guess I could humour myself and put in sorcerer's stone and listen to Sev's voice.I'm just in love with his voice.actually I think I'm in love with a lot of voices.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 11 Greek ~  
  
Many hours later Harry came round to see his room filled with familiar faces. 'Hello.' Harry sat up and looked around at Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Albus, Minerva, Ginny, and Poppy.  
  
'Congratulations,' Madame Pomfrey said. She looked at Remus and Hermione. 'I think it's time at least one of the biological fathers holds them.'  
  
For the first time Harry realized that Remus and Hermione had both been holding a baby each. The held them both down to him, placing them in his arms. 'There's two of them,' Harry stated. 'Why are there two of them.  
  
'I tried to tell you,' Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
'They're twins, Harry,' Ginny squealed.  
  
'Twins,' Harry said in a brainlessly gleeful tone.  
  
'A boy and a girl,' Sirius said.  
  
'They're beautiful,' Harry said.  
  
'What are their names to be?' Pomfrey asked holding parchments and a quill.  
  
'Names. Well, Sev and I-' Harry looked around again for a moment. 'Where's Severus?'  
  
'Over there.' Sirius and Remus who were standing on the right side of the bed stepped back for Harry to see his husband lying on a bed unconscious not too far from his own.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'He fainted,' Albus told him.  
  
'Fainted? What happened?'  
  
'I believe he was just in shock from finding out he was about to have two children instead of one,' Poppy told him.  
  
'I thought he didn't pass out until after you started the procedure,' Minerva said.  
  
'Well he didn't.'  
  
'That's what must have sent him over,' Albus said.  
  
'What?' Harry looked at the Headmaster quizzically.  
  
'Severus isn't and has never been very fond of the sight of blood. He can stand it, but doesn't like it. I imagine when his mind was taking in the shocking news, he couldn't put up his mental barriers, which help him stand the sight of blood,' Albus explained.  
  
That was something Harry never knew about Severus. Though he figured the older man wouldn't want to share something so embarrassing as freaking out at the sight of blood. Now the headmaster had gone and told the whole room.  
  
Sirius, Ron, Draco, and Ginny were snickering.  
  
'When he wakes up,' Harry said, 'I'd better not hear a word from anyone about this unless they wish to suffer severely.'  
  
'Well, if you're not going to name the children before he wakes up, I'll wake him for you,' Poppy said a bit annoyed that her question had not yet been answered. She walked over to Severus' bed and fed him a potion. With no delay his eyes began to flutter open.  
  
Severus sat up in the bed quickly. 'Harry's having the baby. He-'  
  
'It's alright Sev. You missed it,' Harry said looking at him.  
  
'Harry, you're okay.' Severus got up from the bed shoving Sirius over to be nearest to his husband.  
  
'Of course I'm okay. Pomfrey took very good care of me. And them,' Harry said looking at their new born children.  
  
'That's right,' Severus whispered. 'The last thing I can remember was Poppy telling me you were having twins.'  
  
'Now if you don't mind, I need the names so I can certify their birth certificates and send a copy of them to the ministry,' Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
'Are we going with what we decided?' Harry looked up into Severus' eyes smiling.  
  
'Yes. They're both very fitting,' Severus said smiling back.  
  
'Okay then,' Harry said. He looked down in his right arm at his son. 'His name will be Breen Harold Snape.' Harry then looked over to his left arm where he held his daughter. 'And she will be Amelia Sevelia Snape.'  
  
'Harold?' Ron asked.  
  
'Sevelia?' Draco asked.  
  
'Spin-offs of both our names,' Harry explained.  
  
Hermione leaned over the side of the bed. 'Hello Amelia. Hello Breen. I'm your Auntie Hemione.'  
  
'I think the new parents may like some time alone now,' Albus said as he made attempts at shooing everyone but the couple out of the room.  
  
After everyone left Severus sat on the side of Harry's bed and smiled at his family. 'I suppose we're going to need another crib and double everything,' Severus said.  
  
'Don't worry,' Harry said. 'I'm sure someone's already got that covered.'  
  
Severus crawled into the bed and sat up next to Harry. Harry handed him Breen whom he took into his arms gladly. 'I never thought I'd say this, but maybe at some point in their lives children are actually cute and innocent,' Severus said.  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed Severus' lips. 'They may look sweet and innocent now, but they're going to be a handful. I can tell.'  
  
~  
  
A/N: How was that? I thought it was amazingly cute. The title is due to the fact that my parents are sitting in the other room watching My Big Fat Greek Wedding. I would be watching it with them if it weren't for the fact that I made a promise to myself that I'd write another chapter tonight. I would have started writing sooner, but I was watching The Tuxedo.Gotta love Jackie Chan movies..oh, and Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy) was in it..he looked absolutely dashing and smashing when he was actually in it, which was only at the beginning and end because he sort of got hurt and in the hospital..oh well.please be nice and sweet once more to an author and leave me a review. I love to hear what you've all got to say. 


	12. Bleaching Action

A/N: Okay someone needs to give me a good swift kick so I'll stop getting stuck in my stories and junk. kittykat52788 is doing a lovely job and motivation so you should all thank her for that.  
  
Randomness of the Moraco: oi, today the fates were totally against me, but I don't suppose it's been too bad. I now only fear what tomorrow may bring.  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 12 Bleaching Action ~  
  
Weeks passed at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus gave Harry the rest of the semester off since he had a bit of a handful with having to look after two children. Friends and god parents constantly traded out days of coming and helping Harry take care of little Amelia and Breen.  
  
Severus went about his usual routine of teaching classes, leaving in the morning, coming to the chambers at lunch time, going back to teach classes, and then coming home for the night.  
  
One day around the end of March, Remus was over for the day helping out Harry. They'd just finished a feeding time and sat down on the couch. Harry leaned over and lay his head on Remus' shoulder. 'I need a night off,' Harry said.  
  
'You look like you could use it,' Remus told him.  
  
'I want a night without having to deal with the kids. A night of just me and Sev.'  
  
'Well, you've got plenty of us who would jump at the opportunity to be baby sitters,' Remus assured him.  
  
'Tomorrow,' Harry said. 'You and someone else watch them tomorrow please,' the young father said sleepily.  
  
'Alright, Harry,' Remus agreed. 'Now you go take a nap. I'll watch them and if I need your help I'll wake you.'  
  
Harry nodded and got up from the couch and went to the bedroom.  
  
~  
  
Severus returned around 5:30 in the afternoon to see Remus sitting on the couch rocking his daughter in his arms. 'C'mon Amelia, darling, go back to sleep.'  
  
'You, know you're taking completely the wrong approach,' Severus told him.  
  
Remus looked up at Severus. 'And I suppose you've just got so much expertise up on me about babies. I was around when Harry was one, you know.'  
  
Severus walked over and took Amelia from Remus. He began walking toward the small new room in the chambers where the babies slept and sang the song he'd sang to Harry's stomach before the children were born. Hey lay her down in her crib as he finished the song and she fell fast asleep.  
  
Remus had been following to see what the 'correct' approach was and as Severus turned around to walk out of the room he faced Remus who had a mesmerized look on his face. Severus motioned not to say anything until after they left the room so not to wake the babies. As they came back into the living area Remus spoke up. 'Since when does the infamous Severus Snape sing?'  
  
'Since it's the only way I've found to make my children go to sleep when they're being stubborn,' Severus replied. 'Where's Harry?'  
  
'Taking a nap.'  
  
'Thank you for staying. I'm here so you can go now if you wish. Harry and I can handle things.'  
  
'No trouble at all. I do have dinner plans tonight though so I think I will go ahead and go.'  
  
Remus left the chambers and Severus went into the bedroom to see Harry fast asleep. He walked over to the bed and leaned down to give his husband a lemony sweet kiss.  
  
Harry stirred awake and smiled, obviously happy to see Severus had returned. 'Good evening sleepy head.'  
  
'What time is it?'  
  
'Nearly 6:00.'  
  
'Another hour until feeding time,' Harry sighed.  
  
'Are they getting the better of you?'  
  
'Trying to at least,' Harry replied. 'Sev, what would you say to dinner out tomorrow night?'  
  
'What do you mean dinner out? What about the twins?'  
  
'Remus has it covered. We, both, could use a break, so let's just go out and have a quiet evening, just the two of us. No crying screaming babies allowed,' Harry suggested.  
  
'I like that idea,' Severus concurred.  
  
'Good.'  
  
~  
  
The next day Harry was so excited for getting a break and having a night out with Severus. It was Sirius' day to help out with the babies so Harry spent the whole afternoon talking with his godfather about the children, and how things were going, and trying to decide what to wear for the evening, until Severus returned.  
  
Severus came back and changed robes, still wearing his usual black. Harry changed into a set of emerald green robes, setting off his eyes. They waited with Sirius until Remus showed up.  
  
When Remus came they left the babies to the men and went out for their evening. They didn't do anything too fancy, really just go down to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.  
  
'I was beginning to believe I'd never see this place again after the kids were born,' Harry said.  
  
'Are they really that bad? I could always ask Dumbledore about spending more time with you and them.'  
  
'No, no, it's okay. I'm managing. I just think I could use getting out once in a while. Even going to the Great Hall for a meal would be an adventure for me,' Harry explained.  
  
'You miss your adventurous days of sneaking around Hogwarts, don't you?'  
  
Harry smiled. 'A little.'  
  
'Well, then we should try to do this more often,' Severus suggested.  
  
'We should,' Harry said. 'But I hate having to ask people over to watch the twins. I feel like I'm being a burden.'  
  
'As much as everyone loves seeing the twins I don't think you're being too much of a burden.'  
  
'You're right. A few weeks ago Ron and Draco were fighting about trading days so one could spend more time with the twins. I guess everyone really does care a lot.'  
  
~  
  
When Sev and Harry returned, it was quiet. Actually quiet. Harry and Severus looked at each other, both with a confused and surprised look.  
  
They walked into the living area to see Remus and Sirius together on the couch in each others arms asleep. It seemed as though the twins must be asleep too.  
  
Why can't the twins ever be this good for me? Harry thought.  
  
Harry walked over to the couch and shook the two men awake.  
  
'Oh Harry, you're back,' Remus said.  
  
'You two can go now. Sev and I can take it all from here.'  
  
Sirius and Remus stood. 'Well, it was great fun seeing my grandgodchildren,' Sirius said.  
  
'Tell me Black,' Severus said. 'How did the two of you manage to get them to sleep?'  
  
'Heh, heh. We sort of slipped a few drops of sleeping draught into their bottles during feeding time,' Sirius explained.  
  
'You did WHAT?!' Harry and Severus both shouted in unison.  
  
'We used to do it all the time with Harry when he was a baby. It doesn't do anything to them, just makes them sleep a little longer,' Sirius explained.  
  
'I'd rather you not tamper with my children's sleeping patterns, Black,' Severus said.  
  
'Sirius, Remus. Just go. Don't say anything else or you'll get him even more mad and I'm the one who has to deal with him,' Harry said.  
  
Remus and Sirius both left the chambers. 'I wasn't finished tearing into them yet,' Severus said.  
  
'You've had enough darling. I want to sleep before they wake up, so let's just go to bed and forget about it,' Harry said as he began pushing Severus toward the bedroom.  
  
Severus gave in and they both changed into their pyjamas. They lay down in the bed and wrap their arms around each other and as they close their eyes, cries begin to come from the babies' room.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Boy ya really gotta feel for Harry more than Sev, but then again think about Sev. He's gotta wake up in the middle of the night with Harry to help feed the twins and he actually has to teach classes in during the days. Well I know that chapter was all just kind of there, or at least it was to me, so review anyways and let me know what you think. 


	13. Family Portrait

A/N:OI! SO SORRY! GOMEN NESAI GOMEN NESAI!  I swear I did not intend for it to take this bloody long for me to get a new chapter up.  I don't know exactly what happened with me, but I got distracted a few times and had a boat load of work for school and even now I should be working on my school work instead of this, but one of my classes tomorrow is cancelled so that gives me the extra time I need.  Thank you all whom have reviewed, you are so great and wonderful.  Now please without further delay read along.  And if you want to know since most of titles of my chapters come from songs, no this one did not come from the song family portrait by pink, it's just coincidentally named Family Portrait and not after any song.

Randomness of the moraco:  By terms of GOF Bill is actually 23  by the end of it which would have made him 22 around the beginning of it, depending upon his birthday, but if his birthday is in the fall after the Hogwarts semester starts, then he's 23 throughout most of GOF and will be 24 in the beginning OOTP.  Sorry, just my quest in finding out Weasley ages, and near the end of GOF Bill says he hasn't been in Hogwarts in 5 years, and if that was when he graduated, my age calculations are correct.

~  
No One Can Stop Us Now  
~  
Chapter 13  
 Family Portrait  
~

            Months passed along and as usual summer came just like it does every year.  The students left and Severus stayed a few more days to complete all of his work before coming back.  When Severus was done with the school for the summer they all went to their home in Cliburn. 

            The twins were now set up in their own little nursery that had been set up for them over the winter break.  Harry brought the magical baby monitor that they were using at Hogwarts so that they could hear the children cry from their own bedroom. 

            Harry and Severus slept in the same bed they'd been sleeping in at their home.  After a 3:00AM feeding for both the twins they came back to their bed to attempt some sleep.

            'They're getting bigger,' Harry muttered as they were trying to fall asleep.

            'They're supposed to,' Severus replied.

            'They're gonna be giants by the end of the year.'

            'No they won't, now go to sleep.'

            Harry complied and closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep for the night

~

            A month passed and not much changed in Harry and Severus' routine.  A Saturday night rolled around and Hermione volunteered to baby sit for the twins to give Harry and Severus a night alone.

            As soon as Hermione left and Harry kissed his children goodbye, he turned around to Severus with a wicked grin on his face.

            'It looks as though you have something in mind, Harry.'

            'You'd better damn well believe I do,' Harry replied.  Harry sauntered up to Severus and looked him in the eyes seductively.  'It's a little activity involving you, me, and a bed.'

            'I like the way your mind thinks, love.'

            Harry smiled and grabbed by the sleeve of his shirt and the older man let Harry lead him up the stairs to their bedroom.  They spent the entire night into the wee hours of Sunday morning making love to each other.  The eventually dozed off sometime early in the morning.  

            When Harry awoke he realized that Severus was already awake and looked dreamily into his eyes.  'I've missed this.'

            'So have I,' Severus replied and kissed the top of Harry's head.

            There was a knock on the door.

            Harry and Severus both looked at the clock on the wall by the desk.  It was 3:00PM, when Hermione said she'd bring the twins back.

            'Are you two awake,' they heard Hermione's voice ask.

            Harry got up from the bed, quickly putting on a bathrobe before opening the door a crack and slipping out into the hallway.

            'Hello, Hermione,' Harry said.

            Hermione giggled at Harry's disheveled appearance.

            'What's so funny?'

            'Nothing,' she replied.  'The twins are asleep, and I fed them before I brought them back so they should probably sleep for a while.  At least long enough for you and Severus to make yourselves appropriate looking fathers.'

            Harry chuckled.  'Thank you Hermione.'

            'Oh it was a pleasure watching them, though I admit, Mum and Dad, helped a bit, since there's two of them of course, but I it took a bit of explaining to do that their nappies didn't need to be changed because they're self cleaning.'

            'And what a wonderful thing self-cleaning nappies are.  Just imagine Severus trying to change one if they weren't,' Harry said.  They both chuckled.

~

            Time passed as it so often did normally, or as normal as possible for the next few years.  As this time passed  Hermione had become a Weasley.  A year after the previously mentioned summer Hermione and Charlie were married and a year later they had a daughter who they named Chelsea.  A year after that Ron and Draco finally decided to unite in matrimony, but neither agreed to change their name and couldn't decide who's name would come first if they were to use both names, so they were simply Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley.

            Harry and Severus continued their jobs at Hogwarts, over the years teachers volunteering to watch the twins during their free period.  The twins were now six years old, running around, and thriving.

            Harry had decided to keep the Snape family tradition of have family portraits and such, so he'd arranged for a wizard photographer to come and take the portrait.  Not just any average joe wizard photographer, but Collin Creevy, who over these past years had become a quite well known photographer.  He did several photo shoots for the daily profit and other wizard magazines, but he and his brother had also gone into business with their very own portrait studio.  Severus kept wanting to know why the portrait had to be taken at the house and not at the studio, like normal wizards.  Harry wanted to keep with tradition though, seeing as how every picture he'd seen of Severus' family had been taken in various rooms of the house, some of which for many years hadn't been touched and were obviously the same place the photos were taken.

            This family portrait would be taken in the library, despite Severus' protests about having a picture taken at all.  Though for the past 6 years now Harry had put up with Severus' protests because every year since the twins were born Harry made sure they had a family portrait.  Harry helped Amelia get dressed in a new purple set of dress robes and Breen in a light green set.  Harry himself wore emerald green robes.  As they gathered in the library waiting on Collin to show up Severus came down wearing his usual black.  Harry glared at him for a moment.  

            'Severus, you're supposed to be wearing the new robes we bought last week for the picture.'

            'I think this colour suits me better,' Severus replied.

            'We talked about this and you promised when we bought them that you were going to wear them.  Now go back up stairs and put them on before Collin gets here.  He's due any second.'

            Harry glared his best death glare and Severus and the older man glared back.  The twins were standing near Harry, and Amelia walked across the room and tugged on Severus' robes.  Severus looked down, still glaring.

            'B-but, Dad, I like the b-blue robes,' Amelia said a little scared by the glare.

            Severus looked up at Harry and back down at Amelia who was staring up at him with her pleading purple eyes.  Severus sighed.  'I'll be back in a minute,' he said.  He walked up the stairs unhappy with his defeat.

            Amelia smiled and skipped back over to Breen and Harry.  Harry picked Amelia up into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  'I've taught you well haven't I?'

            Harry sat on the couch with the twins while they waited.  Severus was coming down the stairs in his navy blue dress robes, bought especially for the picture, just the time that Collin was arriving through the fireplace in the drawing room.

            'Ah Mr. Snape,' Collin said as he met Severus at the bottom of the staircase.  Collin had been the one who'd taken the family's picture every year these past years.  He'd come to calling Severus Mr. Snape seeing as Severus hadn't wanted to be called Professor since Collin was no longer his student, nor was he fond enough of Collin for him to call him by his first name, so Collin settled for Mr. Snape while he still called Harry and the children by their first names.

            'Everyone's waiting in the library,' Severus said.

            Collin with his camera, followed Severus to the library, where Amelia and Breen immediately ran up to him.  'Mr. Creevy!  Mr Creevy!,' they both shouted in unison.  They loved family picture day, because they got to see Mr. Creevy, who told them many stories about their Daddy Harry and his adventures when he was a student at Hogwarts.

            'And what new story have you prepared for them this year, Collin?' Harry asked.

            'Why of course about the time you survived the likes of the evil lord Voldemort...,' he paused.  'for the 4th time.'

            Harry lightly chuckled.  'Well let's get the picture first before these two get too rambunctious and won't sit still,' Harry said.

            'As you wish,' Collin said setting up his camera.  'Go ahead and get in the pose you'd like.   I'll fix anything that needs to be fixed once I set this up.'

            'Okay,' Harry said.  'Now, Sev you come and sit beside me and Amelia and Breen you both sit in our laps,' Harry said giving his family instructions.

            Severus sat down beside his husband and Amelia immediately climbed up onto the couch and sat in his lap.  Breen came over to the couch and Harry seeing that Amelia had picked her place lifted his son onto his lap, who was holding his favourite stuffed bunny.

            'Now Breen we need to sit Mr. Siri aside for the picture,' Harry told Breen.

            'No, Mr. Siri is family too,' Breen protested.

            'Breen give me Mr. Siri,' Harry told him.

            'No,' the small boy whined, his eyes welling up with tears.

            'Harry, just let him keep it.  It's not going to kill anyone having a stuffed bunny in the picture,' Severus told him.

            'Besides children and stuffed animals are cute together,' Collin said.

            'Okay go ahead and keep it Breen,' Harry said.

            Collin began to check to make sure his camera was in focus and would capture the picture appropriately.  'Well, the camera's set, now let's look at you.'  Collin looked at the Snape family who were in their pose for the picture.  'Harry, good as always, Breen, lift your chin up a bit over the bunny's head, Amelia, darling as always, Mr. Snape.  I'm afraid Mr. Snape that it's appropriate to smile for a picture.  I know the past ones I've taken haven't shown the greatest when it comes to your smile,' Collin said a little uneasily praying his former potions master wouldn't hex him.

            Amelia turned around on Severus lap and sat on her knees facing him.  She took the index fingers of both her hands and stuck them on the sides of Severus' mouth lifting them up in an attempt to see what he'd look like if he smiled.  'Dad should smile,' she said.

            'Amelia, stop that,' Harry said.  'Severus you should at least try to smile.  I know you can.'  Harry turned to Collin. 'Just take the picture, he'll smile before the flash goes off  if he wants.'

            'Okay, everyone set,' Collin said from behind the camera as he held his thumb over the button for the picture.  'Smile,' he said as he clicked the button.

            After the flash had gone off Harry looked over to see that Severus actually had smiled.  He leaned over and whispered in the older man's ear, 'Thank you.'

            'You owe me,' Severus whispered back, which made Harry chuckle.

~

A/N: Well that's all for that chappy.  Hope it wasn't too…whatever it is or could be I don't know….it's mainly progressing to a big event which will happen soon so bear with me through my development.  Please drop me a review you kind wonderful lovely people whom I love.  I was bored earlier and was shocked to find out that I'm actually on people's favourite authours lists…I was shocked beyond belief and nearly fainted.  Thank you all so much.


	14. Humble Shutdown

A/N: Yays, I got another chapter up so quickly I even surprised myself.  Thought it would take a bit longer, but in classes my teachers were reviewing a bunch of stuff so I wasn't having to really take notes or pay too much attention so I spent two one hour classes writing and a one hour break in between those classes writing and here's what I've produced for you.  I tried my best to check over my spelling and I hope I didn't do too bad, cause I don't have these things beta'd.  If I did it'd take longer to get them out on ff.net

Randomness of the Moraco:  Dance Dance Revolution is both addicting and tiring.

~

No One Can Stop Us Now

~

Chapter 14

Humble Shutdown

~

            The new school year was soon to begin and Severus needed to make a trip to Diagon Alley to re-stock some of his potion supplies.  Harry thought it was a good opportunity for a family outing.

            They entered the apothecary and Severus began to find the ingredients he needed.  Harry followed behind him holding the twins' hands.

            'This place smells,' Breen said.

            'Daddy, are these the reason why Dad's so smelly when he comes from working during the school years?' Amelia asked.

            Harry and Breen both began chuckling.  Severus turned around and looked at them.  'I don't smell when I come in from work,' Severus insisted.

            'Yes, you do,' Harry said.

            'And if I do, why haven't you ever told me?'

            'Because, after about six months I think my nose got used to it.  And here I was thinking after all these years you'd been sneaking a bath before you came back, but since the kids can smell you it's obvious my sense of smell had adapted.'

            Severus glared at Harry before going back to collection his ingredients.

            'Sev, I think I'll take these two over to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop.  They seem to be getting a little bored.  We'll meet you at the ice cream parlour in about and hour.'  With that Harry took the twins to look at Quidditch supplies.

            As they walked into the shop there was none other than the newest racing broom that was out on the market on display; The Firebolt VIII.  Amelia and Breen's eyes were automatically glued to it.  They had both been fascinated with flying and Quidditch ever since they'd seen pictures of their Daddy as Gryffindor's seeker when he'd attended Hogwarts.

            'Neither of you is getting a broom, so I suggest having a look around at other things,' Harry suggested.

            The twins both let out a defeated sigh as they began to look around at other things in the shop.  They also went to other Diagon Alley shops in their hour, and once the hour was over they were heading toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where Severus was currently waiting, Harry carrying packages containing some new robes for the twins and a few other things he'd bought for the twins, that he would not be telling Severus he bought for them.

            They met up at the ice cream parlour and had some ice cream.  Before long they saw some familiar faces.  Weasley faces to be precise.  Charlie and Hermione along with their daughter, Chelsea, had just left Flourish & Blotts and were  heading for the ice cream parlour where they were.

            'Charlie, Hermione!' Harry stood and yelled upon noticing them.

            The couple and their child came to meet up with the Snape family.  'Auntie Hermione!' Amelia and Breen yelled in unison.  

            'Hello,' Hermione happily greeted the twins who reushed to her arms.

            'Hello, Chelsea,' Amelia and walked off a bit with Chelsea talking.

            Breen went to sit back down in his chair, while his parents conversed with his godmother and her husband, when he heard a mysterious voice.

            'Breeeen,' the voice called.

            Breen looked around curiously.

            'Come to me Breen.  I'll never ignore you as they're doing now,' the voice spoke again.

            Breen looked up to see that in fact nobody was paying attention to him.  Harry and Severus were talking with Charlie and Hermione, and Amelia was playing with Chelsea.

            'Come, Breen.  You'll be loved and cared for, and never ignored again.  You can even have a broom and anything else your heart desires.'

            Breen looked in the direction that the voice seemed to be emanating from, which appeared to be in the direction of Flourish & Blotts.  

            This voice both fascinated and frightened Breen, but his curiosity took the best of him.  He slipped off from the group of people, nobody noticing, and headed for the voice.

            Breen walked to the corner and corner of the book shop and looked down the path that, according to the sign, led to Knockturn Alley.  Breen hesitated for a moment and then rounded the corner, where he was quickly grabbed by someone he could not see, and then suddenly felt very sleepy before even a thought of screaming crossed his mind.

~

            'Well, we really must be going, but it was good to see you,' Hermione said.

            'Come along, Chelsea,' Charlie said to his daughter.

            Hermione bent down and gave Amelia a hug.  She looked around to find Breen to hug him as well when she didn't see him.  'Amelia, where's your brother?'

            Amelia looked around.  'I don't know,' she admitted.

            Harry and Severus both stood quickly looking around frantically for their son.

            'Where could he have gone to?'

            'Who knows,' Charlie said.  'You wouldn't believe how many times Fred and George pulled this kind of thing on Mum.  Best thing to do is check the alley.'

            'Hermione stay here with Chelsea and Amelia in case he comes back,' Harry said as he, Severus and Charlie headed out on their search.

            'I'll look from here to the Leaky Cauldron,' Charlie said.  'You two take the other way.  If we split we can search quicker.'

            Each of the men looked around the streets and through the shops of the alley.  Harry and Severus were rushing by the entrance to Knockturn Alley when something caught Harry's eye.  He grabbed Severus' sleeve, pulling him back and went into the entrance to Knockturn Alley where he stooped down to the ground to pick up what had caught his eye.  It was Mr. Siri, Breen's stuffed bunny he could never seem to be separated from.  Tears began to stream down Harry's cheeks as he sat on his knees in the passageway between the two alleys.

            Severus walked the rest of the expanse to look down Knockturn Alley.  If who ever had taken Breen had fled to Knockturn Alley they were gone now.  He walked back to Harry who was still on the ground silently sobbing.  Severus managed to get Harry standing and they went back to the ice cream parlour to meet up with everyone else.

            'Did you find him?'

            Severus shook his head silently his arm around Harry's shoulders, who was still crying, clutching Breen's stuffed bunny very closely. 

            'We'll go back to Hogwarts and alert everyone.  If Dumbledore doesn't have a way to find him there's no one who does,' Severus said.

            Amelia walked up to Harry and tugged lightly on his robes.  'Daddy, what's wrong?  Where's Breen?'

            'Shh, don't bother your Daddy sweetie,' Severus said gathering the packages Harry had purchased earlier in one hand.  He squatted down with his back to Amelia.  'C'mon sweetie.  I'll give you a piggy back ride.'

            Amelia quickly climbed up on Severus' back and Severus put his free arm back around Harry's shoulders and led him back to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed to Hogsmeade and took a carriage back to the castle.

            Severus informed Albus of what had happened.  The old wizard assured him he would do all he could to help find Breen.

            'How is Harry faring?'

            'He hasn't said anything since we found the stuffed bunny.  He finally stopped crying at lest.'

            'And how are you faring, Severus?'

            'To be perfectly honest, I'm scared, sad, angry, and worried out of my mind,' Severus admitted.

            'Well, you certainly don't look it.'

            'I have to be strong.  Not only for Harry, but for Amelia as well.  I don't know if she knows exactly what's happened but she's worried about her Daddy.'

            'As I've said, I will do all I am able to.  I think you should get back to your family Severus.'

~

            Severus went back to his family's chambers.  When he walked through the portrait hole he saw Harry sitting on the couch, staring into the flames of the fire, clutching onto Mr. Siri, as though in a trance.  He decided to let Harry to himself, feeling it was best to give him his own time.  He went to the room where Amelia and Breen slept.  Amelia was sitting on her bed reading a muggle book.  Something from a series entitled 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'.  How appropriate it was for the current situation.

            'It's time to go to sleep Amelia,' Severus said to his daughter who was already wearing her night gown.  He squatted down next to the bed to tuck her in.

            'Dad, what's wrong with Daddy and where's Breen?'

            'Breen's away fro a while, and Daddy's really worried about him,' Severus explained.

            'Are you worried?'

            'Very much.  Now get some sleep.'  Severus kissed Amelia good night and returned to the living room.  He sat down on the couch next to Harry.  Severus leaned over and kissed the lightening bolt scare on Harry's forehead.  'I think it'd be wise to come to bed soon.  You need some sleep.'

            Harry did not respond.  Severus got up and dressed for bed, and just lay there in bed for hours, he thought, waiting on Harry to come to bed.  He eventually fell asleep.

~

Severus awoke in the morning to find Harry had never come to bed.  He got up and dressed.  He walked into the living room to see harry still sitting on the couch unmoved from the previous spot he'd been the night before.  The fire had gone out, but Harry was still staring into the fireplace.

            Amelia had already woken up.  She was wearing a new set of robes Severus hadn't seen before.  Probably what Harry bought yesterday, Severus thought to himself.

            She was sitting on the floor next to Harry and noticed Severus come in.  She got up and went over to Severus.  'Dad, I'm hungry.'

            Severus looked at the clock on the mantle.  'Don't worry, sweetie, the house elves should be bringing us something any minute.'

            Sure enough they did.  Severus managed to get Harry over to the table in the dining area for breakfast.  Amelia ate like she hadn't been fed in days.  Severus ate like normal, but Harry ate nothing.  He sat there in his chair, clutching to Mr. Siri with one hand, and playing with his food with a fork in his other hand.

            'Darling you need to eat something,' Severus said to Harry.

            Harry took a bit of eggs from his plate and then pushed it aside and went to re-take his position on the couch.

~

A/N:  Well that's the end of this chapter.  I was surprised I got it up so quickly cuase I was thinking it was gonna take me like a week or so to plot all this stuff out, but here it is…I know it's really kind of saddening and all but it's a story of mine and something like this has got to happen in a story of mine, cause no matter how much I'd like to I can't write a straight out fluff fic….just doesn't happen with me.  Well drop me a review and let me know what you think…you all know how much I love to hear from you *bows down and grovels at you feet*


	15. Orion

A/N: Okays this chapter certainly turned out more interesting than even I expected it to be.  I hope you all liked it cause this stuff really all does come off the top of my head.  Anyways, take note that  words in ::insert word:: ß these are things that are said but not actually said out loud.

Randomness of the Moraco:  Draco doing the hula.  Grass skirt, cocanut shell braw and all.

~  
No One Can Stop Us Now  
~  
Chapter 15  
Orion  
~

            Eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of brilliant green eyes.  The small child sat up in a bed he defined was not his own.  He looked frantically around for his family to find neither his sister nor fathers.  Breen Snape pulled his legs to his chest and began crying.  

            A woman who looked to be in her early 30s with long silver blond hair and chocolate brown eyes entered the room carrying a tray.  She immediately noticed the boy on the bed crying.  She sat the tray down on the bedside table.  ::Don't cry little one,:: said the voice that Breen distinctly remembered following in the alley.

            Breen opened his eyes as he felt the woman stroking his hair.  'I want my daddy,' Breen squealed.

            ::I'm sorry.::  He heard the woman's voice but never saw her lips move.

            Breen jumped back in shock.   'How did you do that?' Breen asked for the first time realizing he was hearing her voice in his head, which must have been why nobody else heard her calling to him in the alley.

            The door opened again to reveal a tall man, brunette and midnight blue eyes.  'She is unable to speak,' the man said.  'She has a special power.  She can tap into people's minds from certain distances and her voice can be heard by that person.'

            Breen looked imploringly at the man.  'Why am I here and where am I?'

            'You'll have to excuse your cousin, Breen.  She was overly excited upon seeing you, since our dear cousin Severus has made little contact with us over the years.  We knew of you and your sister, and  Emia dearly wanted to meet you.  She said she felt an aura around you, and that your special is why she took you.  I'm sure she's apologized,' the man said looking at the woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

            Breen nodded.  'I want Mr. Siri,' he whined.

            Emia, as the woman was called, tilted her head in question.  ::Who's Mr. Siri?::

            ::My favourite bunny!::  Breen thought as he was crying.

            'Oh my,' the man said.  'I'm sorry, but we don't have your Mr. Siri, nor do we have any bunnies.'

            Breen looked up at the man.  'You heard me?'

            'Well, you practically screamed it'

            'No I didn't, Breen said.

            Emia stuck her tongue out at the man.  ::See, I told you he was special::  She turned back to Breen.  ::You'll have to excuse Jaren, after so many years with me he doesn't really know what's actually said and what's not.::

            Breen gave a small smile and a chuckle.

            ::That's why you're special.  You can speak without your voice, like me.::

            'But how-' Breen began to ask when Emia put her hand over his mouth.

            ::Practice a bit.  It's actually kind of fun at first.::

            Breen closed his eyes in an attempt at concentration.  ::How can I do this?::

            ::Just like you're doing it now,:: she told him.  ::Just concentrate on your target and think what you want to say.::

            The man who had now been defined as Jaren, watched them unable to hear what they were telling each other since none of it was being directed towards him.  'Emia?'

            She turned to look at Jaren.  ::Yes?::

            'Did you send Severus a letter letting him know where Breen is like I told you?'

            She gasped.  ""I'm sorry, I forgot!::

            'Emia!  They're probably worried sick!  I still don't know why you didn't just go talk to Severus instead of luring the boy.  They probably think some dark psychotic wizard has him!'

            ::I'm sorry, I'll go write the letter right away.::

            'No, Emia.  I'll go write the letter.  Just stay here and keep Breen company.' Jaren left the room and emia put her head in her hands looking frustrated.

            ::So, he's your brother?::

            She looked up and smiled.  ::There, you did it, but how did you know what I was thinking about?::

            ::I just concentrated like you said.  Since you're special too, maybe that's why I could hear what you were thinking.::

            Emia smiled.  ::Maybe.  Just maybe.::

~

            Dumbledore had pulled many strings and called in many old favours in attempt to find Breen.  It had only been a day since his disappearance and nothing had been found yet.

            Severus was making an attempt at perfecting his lesson plans while Harry still sat on the couch quietly.  He looked up when he heard a peck at the window.  He looked out the window to see a brilliant green bird that was carrying a letter.  He opened the window to let it in and retrieved the letter from it, opening it quickly in hopes of a lead on Breen since he'd never seen the bird before.  He sat down in the chair at the desk as he read.

_Dear Severus,_

_            It's been a while since we've been in contact, but I've got something you need to know.  I'm sure you and your husband are insanely worried about your son, but you can stop worrying.  We have him.  Please try not to be too upset with Emia.  If you remember family reunions, you know how she can be. She's also got some interesting news to tell you.  Please feel free to come over and get your son.  I'm still very sorry for what Emia did.  You know the way so we'll be expecting you._

_            Deeply sorry and sincerely yours,_

_            Jaren Snape_

Severus jumped from his chair.  'I can't believe it.  That silly telepath,' Severus grumbled.  'Amelia!' he yelled.

            Amelia came from her room.  'Yes Dad?'

            'We're going to get your brother.  Harry come on!' he said walking around in front of Harry.

            'You found him?' Harry whispered.

            'A dear cousin of ours contacted us with his location,' Severus explained.

            'Cousin?  We have cousins?'

            'Yes now come along, dear.'  Severus helped Harry up and they all made their way for Hogsmeade where they used the floo network to reach their destination.  

            The Manor of Jaren Snape and his sister Emia Snape.

~

A/N:  Boy did that turn out weirder than expected.  I swear half the time I never write what I plan to.  Anyways hope that was interesting and good for you all.  I'll try to pump out a little more writing from my hand through a pencil to a piece of paper between my classes tomorrow, unless I start reading more of my Love Hina mangas… anyways, please be the lovely great readers you always are and drop me some reviews if you will.


	16. Tick

A/N:  SORRY SORRY SORRY!  Sorry it took so bloody long for me to finish this chapter.  I took waaaay longer than I intended to.  Thank you to all whom have reviewed and all you wonderful petulant reviewers who make sure I get off my arse and actually do some work on my story.  *apologetic hugs to all*  enjoy.

Randomness of the Moraco:  I'm so proud of myself.  I actually managed to draw a HP coupling fan art that wasn't slashy.  I drew this interesting pic of Ron and Hermione and they're both naked, and Hermiones hugging Ron from behind so you don't see any of her and Ron's sitting there with this supid arse grin on his face….it's a rather interesting pic I think.  If you wanna see it I've got it up on my lovely site that I keep all my art at.  You have to go through my profile and go to my homepage link cause ff.net isn't friendly in letting urls be placed in with stories.  
****rememeber…..   :: insert word ::  is a mental message, not said out loud.

~  
No One Can Stop Us Now  
~  
Chapter 16  
Tick  
~

            Severus, Harry and Amelia arrived at the manor to find Jaren waiting to welcome them.

            Severus stomped promptly up to his cousin and said through clenched teeth, 'You have some nerve.'

            'Severs, p[lease, I already told you-'

            Jaren was cut short by the door opening which revealed Emia and Breen as they entered the room.

            ::Severus!:: Emia rushed up and hugged Severus around the neck.  ::I've missed you.  It's a shame when one has to kidnap their favourite cousin's child just to see him.::

            Severus pulled her off of him and gave her one of his most deadly death glares.  'Is that why you took him?'

            ::No, there was a completely other reason, but-""

            'Daddy!' Breen yelled flinging himself at Harry.

            'Oh Breen.'  Harry hugged his son tightly as a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

            Breen noticed one of his most treasured possessions in one of Harry's hands.  'Mr. Siri!'

            Harry handed his son the stuffed bunny.

            Breen ran over to Emia and held Mr. Siri out to her.  ::This is Mr. Siri.  Mr. Siri, this is our cousin Emia.::

            Emia smiled and picked up Breen.  ::It's so nice to meet you Mr. Siri.::   She kissed the bunny and then kissed Breen on the cheek.

            Breen giggled.

            'What are you telling him?' Severus asked.

            Breen turned toward Severs.  ::She was just happy about meeting Mr. Siri.::

            Severus' eyes widened as he stared at his on.

            'Severus what is it?' Harry asked.

            'What have you done to him?'  Severus looked from Emia to Jaren as he asked.

            'We didn't do anything to him,' Jaren said.  'He has the ability to speak without words.'

            ::That's what I was trying to tell you, Severus.  That's why I took him.  I could feel it, and his power is  even greater than mine.::

            'How?'

            'It's a family trait Severus.  It's been past through generations since the first joining of the Snape and Malfoy families,' Jaren explained.

            'The Snape and Malfoy families?' Harry asked.

            'Yes,' Severus said.  'Many yeas ago, before even Albus' time the Snape and Malfoy families have always wed to each other, at least one a generation.'

            'You mean to say that now I'm married to you, that Draco is my cousin?'

            'Yes.'

            Amelia, who was standing next to Harry tugged at his robes until he looked down at her.  'Draco is our cousin?'

            'It would seem so,' Harry told her.

            Emia looked at Harry and smiled.  She sat Breen down and walked up to Harry.  She put her hands on the sides of his face and looked him in the eyes.  ::So you're the boy who lived?::  She moved one of her hands to push aside the strands of Harry's hair to reveal his scar.  ::So it's true.  My cousin did marry the famous Harry Potter.::  She smiled again and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

            'So, Breen has some kind of power?'  Amelia asked.  'What's my power?  I want a power too, Dad,' she whined.

            All the adults in the room chuckled.

            'Emia,' Severus spoke, 'you said something about Breen's power being greater than yours.  How?  And also why can he speak when you have the power and you can't?'

            Emia smiled and could be heard by Severus mentally giggling.  ::You really should pull your nose out of your cauldron and look into the family history and genealogy sometime.::

            'Yes, yes, yes, get on with it,' Severus urged her on.

            ::Breen can speak because your father married outside of the Snape and Malfoy families and so did you, and with that the vocal cord disorder passed out of your line.  As for the mental speaking, you, my dear cousin, have a dormant gene for it yourself.  You can't mentally speak though because the gene picks and chooses over the generations.  It's very odd indeed.::

            'What about him having greater power than you?'

            ::If he concentrates hard enough he can read peoples thoughts.  It seems to be rather extraneous though.  He was a bit tired after we practiced.::

            'Was not!'  Breen retorted.

            'Practicing?'  The corners of Severus' mouth began to twitch.

            Harry noticed and knew from experience that this sort of thing only happened when Severus was very angry.  He walked to his husband and grabbed his shoulders from behind.  'Severus, calm down,' he whispered.

            Severus didn't hear Harry though as he was too consumed in his thoughts.

            'Dad,' Breen looked pleadingly up at Severus.  'She didn't mean any harm.  She knows what she did was wrong…'

            'Don't apologize for her!  And keep out of my head!'

            'Severus, please,' Harry said still trying to calm his husband.

            'We're going,' Severus said.  He took Breen from Emia's arms and then picked up Amelia who'd been sitting in a chair close by.

            'Sorry,' Harry whispered to Emia.

            ::It's alright, it's just how Severus is.:: she replied.

            Harry followed Severus to where he stood by the fireplace.

            Severus look back around at his cousins.  'I haven't had anything in the way of family outside of my current one for many years.  I don't much care for having anymore at the moment.  Especially those who are menacing little telepaths whose actions spread panic and depression that I'd rather not feel or see my loved ones feeling.  Goodbye.' 

            Harry took Amelia from Severus arms and they all flooed back to Hogsmeade and went back to the castle. 

            On their way back to the castle Breen asked something he probably should not have.  'Dad, when can we see cousin Emia again?'

            'I don't know what you're talking about,' Severus said.  'We don't have any cousins Breen.'

            'But Dad-'

            'Breen, don't contradict your father, he's just being stubborn,' Harry told him.

            Severus glared and Harry.  'Excuse me?'

            Harry met his husband's glare.  'We'll talk later.  I've a few things to say to you that I'd prefer not be heard by young ears.'  He then looked at Breen.  'And no snooping in anyone's head.  Have you got that?'

            Breen nodded and for the rest of the way to the castle silently held on to Severus who was carrying him.

~

A/N:  Holy bejubus sorry it took me so long.  I started the chapter and I was having this big contradiction in my mind if Sev should take it all in and be all merry and gay (double implication of the word), or if he should get really pissy, and I finally decided a couple of days ago in my biology class where I was doodling a picture, and then wrote some more of the story and finally got it typed up, so sorry it took so long, and I'll try not to take so long on the next chappie, but I really don't trust myself to make any promises.


	17. Vanilla

A/N:  Well, this chapter took me a little longer than I'd intended cause I'd plan to have it out a few nights ago, but as some of you first batch of reviewers might know, I was working on a little gut-bustingly funny mini comic featuring the HP gang with some lovely underlying implied Harry/Sev slashiness.  If you didn't get the chance to see it take a look into my profile and go to my website, and go find the Harry Potter fan art and you'll find it there.  
Randomness of the Moraco:  I think a wise way to spend my money I'm getting back from the IRS is on a magazine subscription and art supplies.  What do you think?

~  
No One Can Stop Us Now  
~  
Vanilla  
~

            Later in the night Harry and Severus put the children to sleep.  They didn't say much to each other as they left the children's room and headed for their bedroom.  

            They proceeded in getting ready for bed.  Severus simply stripped down to his boxers as usual.  He turned to see Harry was in his boxers and had a pyjama shirt on and was about to put the bottoms of the set on.  Severus walked up behind him, and snatched the pyjama bottoms from Harry's hands.  Harry looked up and glaring at Severus with his brilliant green eyes.

            'You said we needed to talk Harry,' Severus said.  'Let's just get it over with now.  I'd rather not sleep in a bed with someone bitter at me about something for reasons I don't know.'

            'Reasons you don't know?  Severus, how can you possibly be so thick?!'

            Severus grabbed hold of part of Harry's unbuttoned pyjama top.  'I am and never have been thick.'

            'Oh please.  What about my third year and the incident with Sirius?'  Harry pointed out.

            'I wasn't being thick.  I was blinded by fame,' Severus insisted.

            Harry shook his head.  He pulled free of Severus' grip and went to lay down on the bed.  'I just don't get it.'

            'Don't get what?'

            'Severus you have family, blood related family, who actually care about you and the rest of your family, and you just pretend as though they don't exist,' Harry explained.

            'You'll never understand Harry.'

            'Then explain it to me!'

            Severus shook his head and walked to the other side of the bed to lay down himself.

            'Why do you have to be such a bloody prat?!  Ever since I can remember I wanted what you've had for years.  Finding Sirius was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and besides you and the kids he's the only other family I've truly got.  But he's still not blood related.'

            'Squabbling brat.  Is complaining the only thing you know how to do?' Severus retorted.

            'I have reason to complain.  I don't understand something and I need you to explain it to me,' Harry said.

            'Harry, didn't anyone ever tell you that not all wizards and witches are good?'

            'You can't mean that Emia and Jaren are-'

           'I'm not the only Snape who at least at one time had a fetish with dabbling in the dark arts Harry,' Severus explained.  'Breen may have developed the same power that Emia possesses, but I don't want him anywhere near the two of them.  Didn't you ever find it strange that Breen was taken from around the entrance to Knockturn Alley?  Emia was the one who took Breen.  If she was such a good witch, what would she be doing around Knockturn Alley?'

            'There are plenty of legitimate reasons for people to be in Knockturn Alley.  I got lost there once right before my second year and Hagrid found me.  He was looking for flesh eating slug repellent,' Harry explained.

            'I think I know a little more about my own family than you do Harry.'

            'I'm sure you do, but what makes you so bitter when it comes to them?  There's got to be a reason.  Something they did to you, that you can't forgive them for.  Something!'

            'You're right,' Severus admitted.  He stood from the bed and walked across the room to the dresser where the picture of him and his parents when he was a child that he'd brought from home was.  He picked up the picture and looked at it.

            Harry stood from the bed and walked up beside Severus, watching his husband stare at the picture.  'I take it, it's something that has to do with your parents.'

            Severus looked over at Harry as he sat the picture back down on the dresser.  'Maybe you're not as big of a dunderhead as I've thought and said in the past.'

            'You can stop with the name calling any time now you know.'

            'At my parents funeral.  Emia and Jaren both came.  They had various contacts in which word got back to them who made the potion that killed the group of people including my parents that night.  I was standing watching the cemetery workers putting dirt back into the holes which they'd lowered my parents caskets into when they came up to me.  They congratulated me.  Emia asked me for the recipe for the potion,' he explained.

            'Severus I'm sorry.'

            'Don't be.  It was all before your time.'

            'I shouldn't have said anything before you explained.  I'm sorry that I said you were just being stubborn.'

            'You can apologize all you want.  It doesn't change anything.  I just hate the fact that it seemed like Breen was becoming partial to Emia.  The question is how to tell him.'

            'He doesn't need to know,' Harry said.  'Not for now.  When he's older you can explain it to him.'

            Severus smirked.  'So it me who's going to be the one to explain it then?'

            'But of course.  You're the man of the relationship,' Harry said.

            Severus snorted trying to prevent snickering.  He walked up to Harry and looked him in the eye.  'I don't know the last time you looked down in the shower Harry, but last time I checked you had something between your legs yourself,' Severus said as he reached into Harrys' boxers and began stroking the tender flesh underneath.

            Harry gasped at the touch.  'Sev, you naughty boy.'

            Severus leaned forward and whispred into Harry's ear, 'You started the whole conversation plus bickering and got me to pour my heart my heart out to you.  I think you owe me a little something in return.'

            'But now?  What about the children?  They're right next door.'

            'They're asleep and they both sleep soundly since they grew out of their toddler years.  The door is also locked in case one of them wakes up.'

            Harry smiled and impish grin and licked Severus' earlobe.  'I guess I'm in your debt then.'

            Severus quickly pulled Harry to the bed which took a little longer than expected due to all the spur of the moment kissing in which if one were to move it would ruin the whole mood of everything.  The rest of their nightly activities, was between them, the bed, and one small, now mortified child who just happened to wake up in the middle of the night and thought  it would be fun to have a little snoop around one of his father's minds.

~

A/N:  tee hee hee….well Harry and Sev got it on and Breen's a naughty little boy who I think has learned his lesson.  It's interesting to find about new facades in which Harry was a tad bit oblivious to eh?  Well, I guess, you wonderful people who actually review my stories should hit that little go button down there and let me know what you think.


	18. Small Prayer

A/N: OM friggin G! I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated again. Over a month ago my brain went totally fried and out of whack thanks to school, and then work has been taking up a lot of my time and I've been inspiration less for a while now. But you can all thank a lovely anime called Fruits Basket for throwing my mind back on track with things. I do regret to inform you that this is the last chapter of NOCSUN, but hopefully you'll approve of the way I've ended it and some should be happy cause there's no more to go and you don't have to go all crazy emailing me for when I'm gonna update and stuff. Randomness of the Moraco: DAISUKI DESU FRUITS BASKET!  
  
~ No One Can Stop Us Now ~ Chapter 18 Small Prayer ~  
  
As time dilly daddles along, such as it's always doing, Amelia and Breen continue to grow older ever adored by their fathers' eyes. Harry and Severus took Amelia and Breen out to run around in the field behind the house. The two children played tag and flew kites until they were tired and wanted to go back inside. On the way back to the house Harry heard something.  
  
~Help me ! Someone, help me please!~  
  
Harry began running in the direction of the voice and Amelia quickly ran after him.  
  
'Harry, where are you going?' Severus asked.  
  
'Someone needs help,' Harry called back.  
  
Severus and Breen sped off after the other members of their family.  
  
They soon came near a tree where the voice was becoming much more prominent, but Harry still could not see anyone. He then noticed a bird who looked like it was battling it out with a snake, and the bird seemed to be winning. That's when Harry realized whey Severus hadn't looked up or started running until after he did. It was a snake in need of help. Harry quickly shooed away the bird and knelt on the ground beside the snake. Everyone else stood around Harry as he did so.  
  
~Are you alright now?~ Harry asked.  
  
The snake lifted it's head. ~I have sustained a few wounds but I will be fine. Thank you for your kindness human stranger. It is not often one such as yourself would heed to the call of a snake.~  
  
~If you have injuries, let us help you!~ Amelia insisted.  
  
Everyone quickly turned to Amelia with a look of shock. Harry's expression softened to a smile and a quizzical look while Severus and Breen still stood with their eyes a bit wide.  
  
'You can understand him Amelia?' Harry asked his daughter.  
  
'Of course I can,' Amelia said, 'He's speaking normally just as if he were everyone else.'  
  
Harry chuckled. 'Actually sweetheart, he's speaking parsletounge, just as I am, and just as you seem to be as well.'  
  
'Really daddy?'  
  
'Mmhmm.' Harry nodded his head.  
  
'If you could avoid speaking as much as possible it would be a bit less of a fright,' Severus said.  
  
'Is it scary?' Amelia asked, looking at Severus and Breen. 'I mean I can't tell, it just sounds like everyday conversation to me.'  
  
'It's a little disconcerting,' Severus said. 'I don't much like when your father does it either.'  
  
'Yes, of course, you say that as if we can help it,' Harry commented.  
  
Amelia looked to the ground where the snake has been. 'He's gone.'  
  
'As well he should be. To go back into hiding from birds such as the ones that attacked him,' Harry told her.  
  
'But he was injured.'  
  
'He said he'd be fine Amelia. It's best not to worry about such things,' Harry said.  
  
The family headed back to the house, Harry and Severus pretty much leading with Amelia and Breen following not too far behind.  
  
Breen punched Amelia in the arm. 'Didn't I tell you?'  
  
'Tell me what?'  
  
'That you had some special power. I told you you couldn't be a child of the wizarding worlds' infamous Harry Potter-Snape and not have something special about you,' He explained.  
  
'So I can talk to snakes, big deal.' 'It's really rare though you know. Daddy's one of the only known wizards these days that can actually do it.'  
  
'It's still not as cool as the fact that you can read peoples minds and project your own voice to them.'  
  
'It's not really a very cool thing Amelia,' Severus said. 'It's quite a dangerous power.'  
  
'And we don't want to be hearing anything about you using it next year at Hogwarts either Breen,' Harry commented.  
  
'Yes daddy, I know,' Breen said.  
  
They all arrived back at the house and Breen and Amelia entered as Severus held the door for them. Harry stopped and leaned on the door frame looking at his husband who seemed to be in one of his "deep in thought" modes.  
  
Severus closed the door and leaned on the opposite side of the doorframe, looking back at Harry. 'It's hard to believe they'll be attending Hogwarts in a year. I don't know if I can take having those two in a potions class with all the other students I have as it is.'  
  
Harry chuckled. 'It really is hard to believe. It doesn't seem like that long ago they were still inside me,' he said clutching at his stomach. 'I wonder where the sorting hat will place those two when it comes time.'  
  
'It would be only natural that one of them would end up in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin.'  
  
Harry shook his head. 'I don't think so. I think they'd both make excellent Gryffindors.'  
  
'As long as they're not in Hufflepuff I could care less where they get sorted. I still don't think just because one of their fathers was Dumbledore's Golden Gryffindor Boy, that they will both end up in Gryffindor.'  
  
'Hmm, well in all technicalities, sometimes I'm not very sure whether I qualify as a father or a mother, I mean after all-'  
  
Severus put a finger to Harry's lips cutting the younger man off. 'Shut up and kiss me.'  
  
Harry smiled and then leaned up to close the gap that still existed between the two men's heights, and kissed the man he loved more than anyone. It was just a simple kiss, nothing too passionate.  
  
Harry broke the kiss and stared into Severus' eyes. 'There's no Voldemort anymore, we're married, have two beautiful, and might I say technically biological children. No one can stop us now.'  
  
Harry assaulted Severus' lips with another kiss.  
  
~  
  
THE END  
  
~  
  
A/N: Still really sorry that took so long to get up. I really hadn't intended on leaving it at this chapter, but with my creative mind it really seemed to fit and this way if I ever choose for something to happen and continue on I really have a place to actually go with it so yay, but right now I currently don't have another sequel planned. I've got some other writings I still need to finish. It's been fun, especially the part with everyone continually asking me when I was gonna update. Well, for now love and sugar to all, hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
